After the Storm
by CatherineWinner
Summary: They fought together, love together and survived together. But years after everything is settle they still have battles to endure.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been on my mind for ages now, so please please let me know what you all think. I really enjoy your comments. I hope you all enjoy this one!

Thx to Grainne for being a great beta..and a very supportive friend.

* * *

He sat frozen on the _Christina's _little couch, his eyes glued ahead of him on the small black and white TV, his body tense as each camera angle caused him to flinch.

She was free. Kellerman had saved her.

Later the actions of the agent would boggle his mind but in that moment all her could think of was her. And her newfound freedom.

They watched her exit the courtroom, her hair pulled back in a way he'd never seen before. Despite the obvious exhaustion, she looked stunning.

"Well?" his brother questioned, cradling a cool beer in one hand.

Michael ignored his brother in favor of savoring savoring the sight of Sara.

She lifted a hand to block the flash of a camera.

He watched closely and studied her hand for a brief moment.

She had reached out to him with that hand. Reached out just days before and held his arm.

It was their last physical contact.

Michael felt a wave of nausea hit him; he bit it back and answered his brother.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing...we do nothing."

"Sara's free, Mike!" his brother dropped onto the couch beside him, still staring at the tv.

"I know Lincoln." Michael answered coolly, he watched a car pull up beside Sara and come to her rescue from the reporters.

"So aren't we gonna go get her?"

Michael watched Sara climb into the car, his eyes burned as he realized that this could be the last time he ever laid eyes on her.

"No," he whispered harshly, "We're going to allow her her freedom. She needs peace..." She climbed into the car, he long legs swinging in last into the car before the door slammed closed. Shutting her from his view. Snatching her from is life.

"Even from me."

Hours later Sara dropped into her childhood bed. Relieved to find it at least welcoming. A rarity these days, she thought quickly.

She buried her face into a pillow and fought back a sob,

She was free, and soon she would prove Michael and Lincoln innocents (innocents) as well. They would be free.

Together.

Free to choose their own lives.

She didn't allow herself to imagine that life...she wasn't there yet.

She still had to find them, then fight for their freedom.

It would be a long road...but she would take it...anything to free them...free him.

Then end this whole game and they could be together.

Sara clamped her eyes closed, blocking the tears and began planning on how to find them.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew he was living in Chicago again. She had read the newspapers, seen the headlines about the devoted brothers coming back to their hometown. Suddenly Chicago welcomed them with open arms, acting as if their cops hadn't once hunted for them.

She was at first terrified that they might search her out or that they might stumble upon each other at the coffee shop, her dry cleaners.

Anywhere.

But they lived on different sides of the tracks. Michael's firm had practically begged for his return. Which meant he would take over his old apartment, his old car, his old lifestyle. It was a role reversal that when she allowed herself to think about it made her laugh.

Sara had no doubt that his brother and nephew would be living with him. At lest for a while. It made her happy; they were free, alive and able to go back to their old lives. It had hurt, at first, that that life didn't include her.

But Michael hadn't made any attempt to contact her…and she still wasn't feeling generous enough to find him.

After all she was here because of him. Sitting on the old wet bench. Her old coat clutched tightly around her body, providing little heat. She bent her head back and stared at the dark sky. She couldn't see the stars and the moon was nothing more then a haze. She grinned darkly. She loved the city, it ruined the simple things in life.

She rarely thought of him. She had thought of nothing else for the first year. Because of Kellerman she was free, and soon after Lincoln was set free. And because no one wanted a bigger scandal Michael was let off with a slap on the wrist. She had gotten out of the courthouse and went to her Father's mahsion. His friends immediately paid her off and sent her on her way. Not caring that she was a grieving daughter, a girl who literally had no one left in the world to call a loved one. Scofield had obviously abandoned her. Not needing her now that the show was over. She didn't want believe that…even now…but she was always a fool when it came to his steel blue eyes.

Sara sighed and forced herself to stand. She was exhausted. She was working in a bad part of town at an understaffed clinic. She didn't mind the atmosphere nor the people, lord knew she'd dealt with worse, but it was exhausting work for no pay. Sara usually came home to her apartment ablaze with lights and music…. people standing in the halls, even more people crammed inside. Not caring about any sense of privacy. Her roommate was a party animal that always seemed to forget Sara worked all day. But it was all she could afford so she made it a routine to take walks…spend as much time away from that apartment as possible.

Sara took a few steps toward the railing in front of her, she crossed her arms over the metal and leaned down. She let her long hair fall on either sides of her face as she glazed down at the dark water.

"It isn't safe out here alone at night." A voice from behind her said gently.

Sara jumped, pulling herself back from the railing. She didn't turn, her entire body stiffened.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to scare you." She knew that voice. Oh god she knew that voice.

Sara stared into the water in shock. Her hands tightening around the pole. She forced herself to breath.

"Sara?" She could hear him take a step toward her.

She shook her head gently, if this was a dream…. make it stop. If it wasn't…she couldn't even think of that possibly. She could feel the panic creeping up on her.

"Sara?" the male voice repeated, taking another step. She could almost feel him reaching out to place an arm on her shoulder.

"Stay away," she managed…surprised to find her voice hoarse. "Stay away, Michael."

She heard him exhale a harsh breath. "I was hoping three years would be long enough for you to forgive me.." Michael said, she heard him turn and take a step back. "I guess I misjudged your anger towards me."

Sara released the railing before her and turned in a swift motion.

"What are you waiting for? Me to stop missing you? I-" she lost her breath when he turned back and her eyes landing on him. She stared in shock, he hadn't changed. He was still as handsome as ever, as calm and gentle.

"Michael." She sighed his name. Unable to quite believe he was standing before her. Actually seeing him…it changed everything

He stared back; a tiny smiling attaching it's self to the edge of his mouth. "Sara." He breathed, his tone husky.

She allowed herself a moment to study him, to absorb him. She sighed heavily, the silence was awkward but not as awkward as the past three years had been.

"How have you been?" she asked quietly, doing battle with his eyes. Refusing to back down…. wanting to examine every inch of him as much as he did her, yet unable to handle the full force of his eyes upon her.

"Well. Yourself?" he answered politely, his eyes consuming every inch of her.

She shrugged, unwilling to answer the truth. "Horrible," she wanted to scream, "Every moment I wanted to go back, change my role in your escape, change my part in your run, change everything. Every moment I wanted you!" But she stayed silent and tightened her arms around herself, and spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I live in Chicago," he explained, taking a step toward her. "We moved back once all the charges were dropped."

"I know," she answered. She eyed him carefully. His hair had grown out more, giving him a dark shadow she had seen once before. Dark circles around his eyes told her of his exhaustion. Sara wondered what her body told him.

"You know?" he repeated, shocked and confused.

"I know you're living here again. I'm happy for you." She responded, "How's your brother and LJ?"

"You know I've been in Chicago for three years?" He gasped harshly.

Sara's eyes widen at the sudden change, "Michael it wasn't exactly a secret. Every news reporter in the city-state was there watching you and Lincoln come off the plane. Good thinking to send LJ on a different flight. I'm sure he wasn't ready to deal with all that." She paused, pleased with herself for keeping a causal if fragile tone. "How is he anyway?"

"I've been looking for you!" Michael took another step closer, bringing him so close Sara swore she could feel the heat from his body penetrate her coat. "I've been…" he gasped angrily, "Sara do you have any idea how much time I've spent trying to find you?"

Sara blinked in surprise. "What?" she had never heard anything from him. She had made it a conscious choice to not practically avoid him but never allow any contact. Still if he had made contact…shown any interest in being with her she knew she would have thrown herself back into his arms. So she stayed away, allowing herself to fall back into depression rather then fall victim to his eyes.

"My god Sara! I've looked everywhere!" He raged, his eyes alight when anger.

"Why?" she managed through her shock.

His eyes flashed with confusion for a moment, temporarily hiding the anger, "What do you mean why? I had no idea what happened to you after you left the court-"

"Why were you looking for me?" She said fully, her eyes still on him.

Michael stared at her, he shook his head lightly, not understanding here question. "Why wouldn't..." he paused as the realization hit him. "You thought I left you?"

"It isn't such an outrageous idea, Michael. After everything..."

Michael's face softened as he realized her train of thought. He took a final step toward her, bringing him within inches of her. He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek with a single finger, as if too afraid to place a whole hand on her.

"It's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard…." He whispered, his breath hitting her mouth.

Sara felt warm shiver run down her spin, she closed her eyes allowing his presence to wrap over her.

"I wanted you to be safe…after you were released. I told Lincoln you needed to have peace in your life. If I had returned for you it would have accomplished nothing more then dragging you back into my world of violence." He traced her jaw line, his eyes roaming her face.

Part of her knew it to be true. The media had made out that he had left her. That the whole thing was a scam…the video…that all along he was using her. When she couldn't find him she forced herself to believe it. By then a year had passed and she was barely surviving. So she forced herself to move on. To forget.

"When the president pardoned us I immediately started a search for you. I needed to know you were alright." His finger stopped at her chin. He lifted it slightly, encouraging her eyes to open.

"Michael I need to go home." She said gently. She froze, surprised by herself, surprised she had said that. She didn't want to go home, she wanted to hear him out, allow him to finish his story. Then fall into his arms like she should have done years ago.

His finger dropped and Sara witnessed a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm-sorry." She managed. "But I've-"

"It's alright." He cut her off gently, "Really it is. You have your own life now. You probably don't want to remember what I did to you."

Sara shook her head, "It's not like that." She saw a bit of relief in his eyes. "But this is sudden…. A lot's changeed. I've changed."

Michael took a step away from her. "I am sorry Sara."

She sighed, hating herself. Why did you always manage to push this man away when he wants to hold you? Because, she answered herself quickly, he had always dragged her down with him. Sara stared at him, his entire demeanor had changed from the warmth he had seconds ago. This was different, she told herself. He was free. She was free. They could be together.

"Michael…." Sara took a step toward him. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's just been so long….it's a surprise to see you. I thought you'd left me…."

"Never would have happened. Ever." He told her, his eyes steely.

Sara smiled slowly; she couldn't help the giddy excited feeling.

"I pushed you away because I wanted you safe. but…I missed you every second." he trailed off.

"Walk me home?" she offered suddenly, a light smile on her mouth.

Michael paused in surprise. "Of course." He stepped beside her as she turned, lifting his arm toward her in a silent offer.

"Friends?" she asked slowly, resting her arm over his.

He looked down at her, his face suddenly dark with something Sara barely recognized…lust she realized after a moment.

"Friends." He muttered back.

The warm shiver was suddenly replaced by the flames shooting through her body. She turned as Michael started walking, tugging her gently along. And wondered how long 'friends' would last.

"So when we got back, Lincoln and Jane gave it a go." Michael finished, "They moved a little over a month ago. LJ's pretty happy to be living with them. His school's definitely improved with Jane being there."

Sara listened to him talk about his family. It had been a ten minute walk back to her apartment and he hadn't said a word about himself. Sara wondered if he spent all of his time tending to his brother and nephew. She was about to ask about his job when they turned the corner and her apartment was in view.

The building was lit up, nearly blindingly. Michael slid to a stop, holding her back with him. His hand clamped over her fingers that lay on his arm.

"This is a pretty tough place …did we turn a wrong corner?" He asked studying the building. Watching as a dealer lead a client into the alley.

Sara slowly slid her hand from his. "I'm afraid not."

Michael looked down at her. She saw a haze of different emotions cloud his eyes. Guilt, regret, anger…she recognized them all. After a moment he turned his eyes back to the apartment.

"Tell me you don't live here." He hissed, his arm dropped as she pulled completely from him.

She smirked, "And here I thought you loved honesty."

"Not funny, Sara." Michael glared down at her.

"It's not a big deal," she responded quickly, dropping her head as she kicked a stone at her feet.

"Not a big deal….Sara this is worse and then some than the places we stayed at while we were on the run. This place is not only dangerous but…."

"Michael, it's alright." Sara looked up at him, firmly. "My job doesn't really pay that well. I'm just lucky to have a job, not too many people want to hire an ex-junkie who was on the run with Scofield and Burrows."

Michael clenched his fist. "But your father's friends-"

"Gave me a fifth of my inheritance and sent me on my way. They told me it would look better for my reputation if I gave most of it to charity. By charity they meant their kids camp fund." Sara glazed up at the building with a heavy sigh.

"I'm so sorry…" he turned to her, cupping her elbow in one hand.

Sara turned to him, she could still see the anger from her situation in his eyes. "It's really ok, Michael. I get by. I pay my bills. So I have to live with a roommate who forgets I have to get up at Five o'clock. Not a big deal, keeps me on my toes." She forced lightness in her tone she didn't feel.

"She's also a drug addict." Michael tightened his hold on her. He scanned her body quickly. "Has she forced you-"

Sara jerked her hand from his grasp. "Is that what you're worried about? That I've reverted back to my old ways because I was abandoned again?" she snapped, taking a step back.

"No!" Michael said quickly, he extended a hand toward her then dropped it. "I didn't mean it like that Sara. I know how strong you are. I know that you-"

"Never mind-" she sighed. She tried to suppress her annoyances within herself….he had every right to assume, she was still Sara-ex-junkie-let-eight-cons-escape-Tancredi.

"I didn't mean it like that Sara-" he touched her arm sincerely.

"I know," She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. Accusations have been my life for so long-"

Michael turned his head back to the apartment. "Some how I don't think you'll get much sleep tonight."

"Never do on Friday nights," Sara forced herself to chuckle.

"You should come back with me…I have plenty of room." He said looking back down at her.

Sara shook her head, "Absolutely not Michael. I'm all right. I've dealt with this for the past two years, I can manage tonight just fine."

"But you shouldn't have to. I'm serious, I have plenty of room since LJ and Linc left."

"Thank you, but no." She took a step away.

"Sara-" Michael grasped her elbow securely. "Please…the gentleman in me will go insane if I leave you here. Please…just this once let me help."

"I don't need your help though." She sighed gently, touched by his insistence. " I'm really alright-"

"Please," he took a step, bringing his face inches from hers. "Please-I can't in my right mind leave you here…."

Sara blinked. They were nearly the same height but he always seemed to tower over her. She bit back a smirk. It was the eyes. Always those damn eyes. She stared at him…he was so sincere…he truly wanted to protect her…to give her a safe haven for at least one night. Sara felt a warm blush cover her cheeks, leave it to him to still practice chivalry.

"Alright…"she sighed glancing up at him. "Just this once…"

"Thank you," he released her arm gently, "Do you need to get anything? I can run up to your apartment…"

Sara shook her head; "I'll just change at work tomorrow."

Michael nodded, "Good, let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sighed inwardly as Sara slid her arm between his as they started their walk away from her apartment. He hated knowing that she had been living in a place like that. It made him want to strangle everyone who had placed her in that crappy apartment.

Himself at the top of the list, her father's friends just below.

He allowed his mind to think of plans and options to get her out of there. She thought she was spending one night away but Michael would be damned before he'd willingly allow her to go back.

They turned the corner and walked away from her apartment. Sara was saying something about her roommate and justifying the parties, when Michael felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He laid his other hand over Sara's, silently warning her.

He slowed their pace as he heard a rustle from the bushes behind him. Michael slipped his hand from Sara's and dropped in into his coat pocket, reaching for the same gun.

"Don't." Sara whispered, her face still focused in front of them. "It's alright."

"There's someone behind us," Michael told her, grasping for his gun.

"I know-" she squeezed his arm tightly, "But he won't hurt us…."

"It could be anyone, Sara-" He protested.

"It's not a big deal…It's the neighborhood boy, he follows me sometimes." She looked sideways, "Please, Michael. Put that away…he's just a boy. He's bored and probably recognized you."

"Are you sure?" he whispered, bothered by the fact that someone was watching them. It was hard to lose some habits that being on the run had ingrained in him.

Sara nodded confidently. "Yes."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as he slid the gun back into its holster at his side. She released her firm grip on his arm and continued walking.

Michael forced himself to ignore the fact that they were being followed. He narrowed his mind to focus only on Sara's hand resting against his arm. Her skin touching his, the light tingling sensation it gave him. He wondered briefly if she felt the same or if his mind was simply playing games.

"Relax," she whispered stroking his wrist with her thumb. "If you were this oblivious when we were on the run it's a miracle we survived."

Michael smirked, she was trying to distract him with humor. Coming from her it worked.

He sighed, annoyed with himself. When did he become such a mindless drone? When did her single word or look bring him to his knees? If he were anything of a man he would have confronted the person following them, but she wanted it left alone.

"So you got your job back I heard." She muttered stopping at a street and lifting her free arm to wave a cab.

"I did." He answered, forcing himself to relax, to enjoy being with her.

"And?" she turned back a smirk on her lips.

"And not a whole lot. Guess they never realized 'what a damn fine structural engineer I was' and 'hired' me back instantly." Michael scoffed, shaking his head angrily.

"What do you mean? They use you for publicity?"

Michael eyed the yellow cab in the distance. He hated admitting this to anyone, especially her. "Let's just say I haven't seen a blue print in two years."

"I'm sorry, Michael." She shook her head, "Then why do you stay with them? With that brilliant mind of yours anyone would want you."

He smirked down at her, "Not quite." He pulled her toward him as the cab drove closer. "Not many companies want ex-cons working for them. Especially famous ones. They don't care that it was all a set up and we blew the lid on the whole damn thing…they just care about that little line that says I'm an ex-con."

Sara dropped her eyes to the pavement at her feet. "I am sorry, you don't deserve this."

"I have a good job, it's better then what I expected. So what if I have to smile for the camera every day." He shrugged, trying to dismiss the conversation.

"So what else have you been doing?" She asked suddenly. "I don't think you were one for hobbies before but after the whole life and death experiences thing-"

He smirked then shook his head, "Hate to say but the whole life and death thing did not improve my personality. Still focused a hundred percent on job and family."

"Ahhh…so no dating on the side?" Sara teased before she could think better of it. Realizing her words, Sara's face flushed. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry-"

"No matter how many women Lincoln threw at me….I could only see you." He lowered his eyes to the ground.

Sara stared at him, she was relieved when the cab they had hailed finally pulled in front of them.

Michael didn't wait for her, instead he reached the door and pulled it open. He waved her in quickly then stepped in himself.

A still stunned Sara sat heavily against the seat. Michael leaned forward, and gave the driver directions. When he was finished Michael leaned away from the window that divided the seats and closed it tightly.

"I'm sorry-that wasn't right of me to say. I don't mean to put any pressure on you…..I promise I won't say anything like that again. I just wanted to give you a safe haven for tonight…for as long as you'll allow me…I didn't mean…." Michael mumbled. He forced himself into silence when he realized his stumbling hadn't broken through her silence.

Michael turned his head to look out the side window, embarrassment burnt his cheeks. He'd always been relatively good with women. He'd always been able to charm them into looking past his social defects, to just see his charming smile. But with Sara he'd always fumbled and behaved like an awkward teenager.

"I spent so much time searching for you…"Sara's voice broke though his thoughts. "I dealt with people that could have killed me before I could think twice. I fought so hard with so many different people to find you…."

"Sara-" He could feel a whole another level of guilt hit him.

"But I kept going…because I needed to know you were safe…I needed to be with you." Sara's eyes dropped to her entwined hands on her lap. "I used what little money I had to search for you." She paused, Michael could hear tears on her voice. Tears she was desperately holding back. "I finally heard a rumor that you were safe…sailing with your brother. I was so relieved I finally got into contact with Jane. She told me it was true-"

"Sara I'm sorry." He cut her off harshly…unable to handle the tone of her voice.

"I was so hurt. After all this time and energy I spent looking for you…thinking you might be injured and that you might need me…You were sailing off into the sunset with your brother and nephew." Her voice cracked with the tears she refused to let go of.

"Sara-"

She turned her head, Michael swallowed as her eyes glistened. "It's alright Michael. In fact I think it was for the best. I needed to stop living for other people. When I finally realized what I was doing I was able to devote myself completely to recover…in all its forms." Her eyes hardened slightly, causing Michael's heart to break.

"I never wanted to leave you. But I had to do what was best" He tried.

"I know. And you did. It's over, Michael. It's the past and I'd like to leave it there." She swallowed back the last of the emotion in her voice.

Michael turned his head away, not wanting Sara to see the anger in his eyes. He never thought he could be so angry at anyone…. especially her. But he was. He was furious with his lovely doctor…she had given up on him. It hurt worse then leaving her….When he had made the conscious choice to leave her, part of him, the biggest part, hadn't given up on her. He wanted her safe but he wasn't giving up on her. It was impossible. At night he'd dream of their future.

"Can we do this?" Sara asked quietly, her eyes turned to him.

Michael erased the anger from his face and turned to her. He knew what 'this' was. 'This' was their attempt at friendship. 'This' was their attempt at any sort of second chance.

'This' was something he couldn't live without.

"I can't not do this Sara." He muttered, it was his turn for tears to threaten him.

"I've searched, longed…missed you for to long. If this is all you can give me…if this is all I can have then it's enough. It's enough for me and I'll do everything in my power to make it enough for you."

Sara stared at him through the darkness and silence of the cab. "Michael-"

"I can't let you go, Sara." Michael met her eyes.

Sara dropped her head, "I know."

Michael accepted the reply as it was meant. Simply an answer. Not a guarantee or a promise….simply an answer.

Twenty minutes later their cab pulled to a half before a large expensive looking apartment building. Sara's eyes scanned the surroundings quickly, not at all surprised to find this their destination. Before she could think further on the matter a doorman quickly pulled her door open.

"Keep the change." Sara heard Michael say as he slid across the seat to follow her from the car.

"Good evening Mr. Scofield…You're home earlier then normal." The older man greeted Michael, slamming the door behind him.

Sara cast a quick glance behind her at Michael.

"I met up with a friend-" Michael smiled causally at the man, "James, this is Sara Tancredi…a very good friend of mine."

James turned to her, a warm and surprisingly welcoming smile on his face. "Well it's very nice to met you, Ms. Tancredi…any friend of Mr. Scofield is a friend of mine."

Sara couldn't resist the urge to smile back at the man, "It's nice to meet you as well." She answered, allowing him to shake her hand.

"Have a good night, James. Don't work too hard," Michael said placing a hand on Sara's lower back to guide her to the door.

"Sure thing," James smiled back, "Oh by the way, your nephew is waiting for you. I hope you don't mind that I let him up. You told me to always-"

"LJ?" Michael looked back at the man, completely forgetting letting Sara into the building. "LJ's here?"

"Yes sir. Came in about two hours ago-I hope that wasn't a problem-"

"No," Michael shook his head, part of his mind already processing the fact his nephew came to his apartment at night. Something was wrong. "Was anyone with him?"

"No…it was just him." James answered quickly.

"That's fine. Thank you." Michael nodded, then gently pushed Sara toward the doors.

Sara waited until they were safely in the elevator before she looked sideways at him.

"I thought LJ was living with his father."

"He is."

"Are they having problems?" She asked gently.

Michael's hand dropped from Sara's back. She flinched as her spine shivered, already missing the warmth he provided.

"Who isn't nowadays?" Michael muttered.

"I'm sorry-" Sara started honestly.

"It's alright….Sara….It's just been tough. Especially for him…He was so young, he still is." Michael stumbled, he lifted his eyes to the colored numbers above the door. "I'm just worried that he came over so late…"

Sara stared at Michael. She didn't need him to tell her that, she could see the worry written all over his face. She paused to consider when he had become so easy to read. The line along his mouth, the crease in his forehead. He was always worried about his family. 'Who isn't-' Sara didn't allow herself to fully understand those words.

The aftermath of the escape had been worse than the actual escape ,and she knew it.

The doors jerked open before Sara could think of something to comfort him.

He replaced his hand on her back, and stepped beside her as they walked from the elevator.

"Michael-" Sara said suddenly, stopping him from reaching for his keys as they approached his door.

He looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks-" She said awkwardly, wringing her hands together, still so aware of his hand on her body, "Thanks for taking me here….I didn't want to stay there tonight."

Michael's frown vanished, giving light to a gentle smile. "You're welcome Sara….anytime."

Sara nodded, relieved that she had spoken….giving him that little bit of comfort.

Michael slid his key into the door then pushed it open and stepped aside so she could move in first.

He closed the door behind them and looked around the room.

"LJ!" He called.

Sara looked around the huge apartment, it was everything she would have expected from him. Modern but comfortable, clean and livable.

Suddenly a teenager appeared in front of her. He barely spared her a glance as he stared behind her at Michael.

"Uncle Mike!" LJ greeted.

"LJ what's going on?" Michael asked anxiously.

"Dad got arrested. Can I stay here tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

She could almost feel his world fall apart. She didn't need to look away from his nephew to know that Michael had lifted his hands to his head and was massaging his temples fiercely.

"Damn it," she heard him muttered under his breath.

Sara slowly reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He glanced sideways at her for a brief smile before he turned back to LJ.

"Alright-what happened?"

LJ cast Sara a wry glance before looking back at his Uncle. "No offense Uncle Mike but I think this should be kinda private."

Michael blinked in surprise, only then realizing that LJ had never met Sara. He turned to her with a gently smile, for a moment forgetting all about his brother and thriving in the idea of introducing Sara to his family. This is how it should have been from the start.

"LJ met Sara Tancredi. Sara-my nephew LJ." Michael looked between him.

Sara released her hand from Michael's then extended it toward LJ.

"Nice to met you LJ, I've heard so much about you," She smiled gently.

LJ stared at her in silence for a moment before closing the space between them and giving her hand a light shake. "Hey-" he stumbled, "Sorry-I didn't realize…"

"It's alright-" Sara kept her eyes focused on LJ even when she felt Michael hands slid to her lower back and drawl circles with his thumb. "We never did actually meet."

"They had me hid in the bedroom that night you came over," LJ said suddenly, stopping both the adults by his hazed tone. "I wanted to peek but I was scared so I just stayed…"

Sara lost her smile, "It was a hard time, LJ." She offered gently.

LJ's eyes dropped to the floor, "Yeah,"

"So what happened to your father?" Michael said firmly, his face as hard as Sara could ever remember.

LJ lifted his head back to the two adults, "Him and Jane got into it….he's been a real jack ass-" LJ looked at Sara quickly, "I um…mean jerk…he's been a real jerk to her lately. He came home drunk tonight." LJ dropped his eyes to the floor, "They got into a fight. The people next door called the cops."

"Did he hurt anyone?" Michael asked softly, his voice gentle but his eyes hard.

"No," LJ answered quickly, "No but he did throw a few punches at the officers. Jane knocked him out pretty soon after and they took him away."

Michael let out an angry sigh then shook his head. "Alright, where's Jane now?"

"She dropped me here and said she had to get away." LJ muttered, his voice suddenly that of a child. Alone and abandoned.

Michael stared at his nephew for a moment, he knew exactly how the young boy felt. Only when you've been left can you truly understand how deeply it hurts.

"LJ would you mind taking Sara to the kitchen. I'm going to make some calls." Michael sent Sara a quick glance.

"Do you think their going to-" LJ started.

"Actually I would kill for a cup of coffee right now. It's kind of chilly out there." Sara cut him off with a smile. "If you wouldn't mind."

LJ blinked then nodded, he knew what the two adults had in mind and he was more then glad to oblige. "Sure-this way."

Michael waited until he heard the door to the kitchen slam to reach for the phone.

He quickly dialed the local police station and waited.

"Hello, my name is Michael Scofield. My brother Lincoln Burrows was brought in earlier tonight and I was wondering if you could tell me how long you're going to be holding him." Michael said quickly, barley waiting for the officer to answer the phone.

"Michael Scofield?" The female officer repeated in surprise.

"Yes. My brother is Lincoln Burrows." Michael repeated impatiently.

He heard a pause the fingers hit a keyboard.

"Yes he was brought in for a domestic situation." The woman answered quickly.

"When can I pay his bail and bring him home?" Michael covered a hand over his eyes. He dreaded saying those words.

"Well considering who you-" The officer stopped short, "I mean…since no one was hurt and it was only a minor disturb ion , you should be able to get him tomorrow."

Michael sighed, it wasn't uncommon that people treaded softly around him. Around them. Not only had the government given them full pardons and a heavifty check but also made it very clear if it was allowed to die quietly they would been given a pass.

"Thank you." Michael responded tightly then slammed the phone back down.

He glared down at the phone. His hands tightened at his side. He simply couldn't believe his brother had done this. Michael tried to calm himself down, he didn't know why his brother had gotten drunk. There must have been reasons.

Michael heard a loud chuckle from his kitchen. He froze. They were laughing, they were having a good time. Michael dropped to the floor and allowed his head to sink as low as it would go. He sucked in a breath, trying not to let his body remind him how exhausted he was. All he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for months. Sleep knowing Sara, LJ and Lincoln were all safe under his roof.

Another round of laughs drifted toward him. He had Sara but he'd lost Lincoln.

"Alright well it's late, I need to get going." Sara said after an hour of listening to LJ tell them stories about his classmates.

Since Michael had entered the room and answered LJ's single question of if his father was alright, they had keep the mood in the room as light as possible.

Michael had brought out cups of coffee and snacks, with nothing more said about his brother.

Sara swallowed the last sip from her cup then smiled lightly..

"What?" Michael frowned. "I thought you-"

"You have enough to deal with right now, Michael. I'll just head home." She tore her eyes off Michael's hurt face then smiled at LJ. "But it was very nice to met you. I look forward to-"

"You don't have to leave." Michael stood, suddenly angry. He had managed to sit for the last hour and play nice. But her leaving….her leaving when he had only just found her. Made him want to crush his mug in his hand.

Sara stared at him for a moment, she wished she could be surprised by his change in behavior. But she knew he was really seething the entire time he was with them. She could feel the tension just boiling beneath his calm demonour.

"Michael it's alright." She gave him a smile. "I'll call you guys tomorrow to see how everything turned out."

"You don't have to leave, Sara." Michael repeated his eyes harder this time.

"Yeah-Sara," LJ stood, oblivious to his Uncle's anger. "Uncle Mike can take the spare bedroom, I'll take the couch and you can have his bed. It's not a big deal."

Sara flinched but covered with a smile. "I really think this is a family thing-I don't want to intrude."

LJ made a sound that could have been a snort or a laugh. "You do remember you saved my dad and Uncle…your half the reason we're alive right now, Sara. Somehow I think that makes you a little more then family."

Sara blinked then lifted her eyes to Michael.

"Please Sara-" He muttered, his eyes soft. "Please."

She paused for a moment then forced a cheerful smile. "Alright. But LJ you're making breakfast in the morning. As much as I adore your Uncle I just don't trust his ideal of over easy eggs."

LJ laughed and moved from the table. "Come on I'll show you Uncle Mike's room."

"Yeah right kid," Michael said suddenly, "You go get ready yourself. I'll take care of Sara."

Sara turned to see Michael smiling playfully at his nephew.

"Fine," Lj mumbled then left toward the bathroom.

Michael slides his arm between Sara's and lead her toward the room. He pushed open the door with one hand then allows her to enter first.

"I'm sorry," He whispered from the door way.

Sara nodded, "You don't have to apologize. I just didn't want to be in the way."

"Sara you'll never be in the way." Michael stared at her, "Never."

She dropped her head in a nod. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." He answered back.

"Anything I can do?" She asked softly.

"Promise me-"Michael chocked on his words then looked away. "Good night Sara."

"Michael wait," She stepped forward and grasped his arm. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing Sara, just gets some sleep." He gave her a brief glance.

"Michael," she tightened her hand on his arm.

He sighed then looked at her, "I don't want you to leave, Sara. Tonight-it was hard. Lincoln's fallen off the wagon again and there's nothing I can do about it. But you being here…with me and LJ…it made it so much easier."

"Well then that makes me feel better." She gave him a smile.

"Sara-"He stepped closer, bringing them within inches of each other. His eyes fall to her mouth and she could almost feel him caressing her with his eyes.

They stay like, caressing each other with nothing but their eyes, for so long LJ's finishing in the bathroom before they stop. They hear him yank the door open, Sara blinked.

"I…"She stumbled, her eyes fallen to his chest, anything but his face and those eyes beaming with lust…and love. "We should really get some sleep."

He took a step back, his eyes still locked on her. "Right."

"Goodnight Michael." She managed. Reaching for the door with one hand.

"Goodnight Sara," He stepped from the door, watched it close lightly then turned to find his nephew.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since he heard of his brother's arrest Michael slept through the entire night.

When he woke he lifted his hands to his head to scrub at his face as the sun peeked through his blinds, thrilled that his body finally felt rested.

He dropped his hands and slowly recalled the pervious night.

After he left Sara in his room he fixed his nephew in the spare room, wanting to make sure the boy had everything he needed before attempting to sleep himself.

He had spent as long as possible with LJ. It was when his nephew sarcastic asked if he was planning on reading him a bed time story did Michael realize he was stalling.

Spending the entire night on the couch would be nearly impossible knowing that Sara was steps away…in his bed. But after another comment from LJ Michael forced himself to head to the living room.

Michael pulled sheets from the hall closet, pausing only momentarily in front of his door before ending to the living room.

Maybe begging Sara to spend the night under the same roof wasn't a great idea.

Michael dropped to the couch, let his head sink to his knees and sucked in a breath. He muttered a quick thank you for her presences before silently praying she would never leave.

Now hours later he was awake to a feeling of complete content. After forcing himself to stop thinking about Sara he was actually able to get in a full night's sleep. Without once waking to worry about his brother.

Michael closed his eyes again, savoring the feeling. And the knowledge she was finally with them…him. Knowing it wouldn't last.

Sara hadn't slept this well in years. In fact the last time she slept this well, she realized after some thought, she was still in her teens.

After she moved out she was never able to afford a decent mattress or even afford a night without worries. Her life had never seemed to allow her a good night's sleep.

But now…Sara sucked in a breath, now it was perfect. She could smell Michael's air shave, she could smell his cologne. Sara curled herself onto her back and happily dug the pillow back under her face. His sheets were silk, his comforter the softest she ever remembered feeling.

And the smells….oh god those smells. Since the first moment she stepped into his apartment she doubted if she stayed she would sleep at all….but when she rested her head on his pillow, the scents seemed to calm her on even on a sub-conscience level. Relaxing even her deepest parts.

Sara didn't allow herself to think that it was merely a one time event, she couldn't bring herself to imagine not waking up like this again. It actually hurt to know she would go back to her dirty apartment, her loud roommate….knowing the entire time that Michael was out there.

Before any other thoughts could enter her mind Sara heard a sharp ringing sounded. Her entire body jerked, surprised by the sound.

She lifted her head from the pillow and glanced sideways. Michael's alarm clock, she realized, set for 6 o'clock sharp. Sara reach over snatched the tiny device and clicked it off. She sighed heavily, dropped back into the pillow.

A moment later a gentle knocked made her lift her head again. She quickly sat up in bed and wrapped the comforter around her body.

"Come in," She spoke quickly.

Michael pushed open the door a little and stuck his head in, "Good morning."

"Hey," Sara greeted with a bright smile.

He stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. He grinned back at her, seeing her in his bed, wrapped in his sheets, her hair messy and bedridden made him feel a wave of happiness. "I just heard my alarm…sorry about that, I completely forgot –"

"It's alright," Sara smiled, "I was already awake."

Michael's face suddenly fell, "I'm sorry…did you not sleep well? Were you cold?"

Sara shook her head, "No, in fact quite the opposite I had the best night's sleep I've had in years." She snuggled the blankets the tighter around herself. "You have the most amazing bed I think I've ever slept in."

Michael smiled, relieved. He took a few feet toward her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"When everything was settled that was one of the first things I insisted on buying."

"A decent bed?" Sara smirked.

"A little better then decent don't you think?" He lifted the comforter in his hands. "I splurged on the whole thing-sheets, pillows, blankets. I'm pretty sure Lincoln thought I had lost my mind."

"What does he know? He was sleeping on a cot for how many years?" Sara joked pretending a scoff. Sara smiled at him; he lifted his eyes from the bed to hers.

His eyes locked with her, Michael forced himself to ignore the temptation she presented.

"Sara," he started, his hand crawling up the bed, reaching for her leg.

Before any contact could happen the phone beside the bed rang. Michael retracted his hand as Sara glanced sideways.

"That's mine," she muttered, quickly pushing the blankets back and reaching for her cell phone. Michael sucked in a breath as he realized Sara had borrowed a shirt. It was so large it hung off her left shoulder, relieving pale smooth perfect skin.

She lifted the phone to her ear and sent Michael a quick apologetic smile.

"Hello?"

Michael forced himself to stare at his feet. Sara had slipped into one of his shirts leaving her clothing in a pile at the end of the bed. He wished for a silent second that he had notice that fact before he sat down. There was no escape now ; he only wished she wouldn't notice his obvious interest.

"What? Susan, calm down you're not making any sense." Sara said quickly, bringing Michael out of his thoughts. He lifted his head toward her. "Are you serious?" she muttered in shock.

Michael rested a hand on her ankle, when she looked at him he mouthed 'what happened?' Sara lifted a hand to silence him then cut off the person on the other end.

"Don't bother, I'll be there in a little while to pick up my car and sign the paperwork." She said curtly right before she slammed the phone close and looked up at him.

"I don't believe this."

Michael tightened his grip on her, "What happened?"

"You're not going to believe this." She shook her head.

"What?"

"My apartment burnt down."

Before he could tell himself not to Michael felt the corners of his mouth rise. He quickly lowered his head unable to control the thrill of delight showing on his face. Thank god for small miracles…or even better, big ones.

"This is hardly funny, Michael." Sara snapped, tossing her phone at him. "I just lost all my stuff."

Michael's hand shot up and caught the phone before it hit him, "I know," he looked at her, still unable to control the smirk on his face, "I am sorry but it's just-"

"Just what?" Sara crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

Michael bit at his lip, "Nothing…anyways, do they know what started it?"

Sara dropped her hands, "Hell if I know, but I highly doubt it was an electoral wires or something."

Michael paused a moment, "Are you alright?"

She leaned her head on the back of the headboard. "Michael…"she whispered, her eyes closed, "I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be alright," He muttered gently, squeezing her ankle gently.

"No it's not Michael! My apartment and all my stuff just burnt down! I have nothing-" Sara lifted her head from the bed and shouted. She cut herself off, "I'm sorry…it's just…"

"You don't need to apologize, Sara. I was out of line." He looked at her, "But it's going to be alright…"

"How?" Sara whispered sadly, "Michael this isn't a blue plan you can't fix or a government you have to prove is guilty of trying to kill you…this is just life. And now I'm screwed….I have no money, all my clothing…." She cupped her face in her hands.

"Sara-" Michael moved closer and pulled her hands from her face. "Sara-"

"And I was having such a good morning…does kinda seem to fit with my life doesn't it?" She smirked, mocking herself.

"Sara, listen to me," Michael captured both her hands in his, and stared intently at her.

"We're going to work this out. You'll stay with us-"

"I can't stay with you Michael." Sara sighed, "You don't have to rescue me from this-I'll survive."

"Then do it for me," he huffed, "I have plenty of room with no one to fill it-"

"You do remember you have to go bail your brother out of jail this morning right? Somehow I think you have enough people to keep you busy."

"But none of them are you…" Michael stroked his thumb across the tender skin on her palm. "Please Sara…."

Sara eyed him for a moment, she started to respond when the door burst open and LJ ran in.

"Sara! You're Apartment-" LJ skidded to a stop when he seen his Uncle. "Oh shit-shoot-sorry Uncle Mike-I thought were you sleeping-sorry-I'll-"

"Don't worry about it," Sara smiled, gently pulling her hands away from Michael's hold.

"Now what were you saying?"

"I just saw on the news that you're apartment was-" He said breathlessly looking awkwardly at his uncle.

"I know, LJ. Thanks." Sara managed a smile for him, "My roommate called to let me know just a few minutes ago."

"So does that mean you'll be staying with us for a while?" LJ looked at Sara with a grin.

Sara tore her eyes from LJ and glared at Michael.

"What?" Michael asked confused by the sudden glare she was directing at him.

"LJ," Sara started not taking her eyes off the Michael. "You didn't happen to burn down anything last night?"

"Why? Was I supposed too?" LJ asked then looked at Michael. "Uncle Mike-"

"No, LJ you're alright." Michael smirked, "While I'm desperate to spend any time with you in any way I can, Sara, I hope you know I wouldn't do that."

Sara returned his smile, "But you just admitted 'in any way I can'….I don't know…LJ I think we should turn you Uncle in just in case."

"Well I wouldn't mind Sara he really does make the best pasta ever…so can we wait until after Dinner?" LJ smirked,

Michael laughed, "Gee…I'm feeling the love."

"Alright," Sara lifted her hands to make shoo gestures. "Both of you get out so I can get dressed."

Michael started to stand but stopped, "So you're staying?"

Sara glanced between the two, surprised to find the sincere anxiety on their faces. As if suddenly LJ viewed her as a long lost friend, while Michael acted as if they were merely separated for a matter of hours.

Sara thought for a silent second of declining…roughing it in her car just to feel the independence she was so used to. Yet Michael was so sincere about his offer, with anyone else Sara would have taken a chance to hit on her shamelessly, but he would be different, she knew. He would give her her space and time.

"One condition." Sara stared at Michael.

"Anything," He answered instantly.

Sara smirked at LJ, "I get the bed."

Michael laughed and stood, "Fair enough…but I get the sheets."

An hour later Sara found herself tucked between Michael and LJ in Michael's sensible but flashy car. Michael had insisted on driving her to her apartment before he dropped LJ off at school then went to bail out his brother.

"Turn right," Sara muttered softly.

The friendly almost family banter had ended when Michael realized that his back seat was still covered with his work projects, which meant Sara would be sitting in the middle. Her body pressed tightly against Michael, causing both to silently acknowledge the sexual tension both their bodies seem to radiate. After a few attempts at uncomfortable conversation they finally gave in and allowed LJ to ramble.

Michael pulled to a stop in front of a police barricade; behind it sat the remains of Sara's apartment. Dozens of residents stood by watching in angst.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Michael turned slightly toward her.

Sara gently nudged LJ trying to get out of the car as fast as possible.

"No, Michael. I'm going to take my car to the clinic then I'm going to hit a realtor office…"she looked sideways at him, "See what I can find."

LJ pushed open the door, Sara didn't move.

"Sara you don't have to hurry…you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." Michael stared at her.

Sara smiled gently, "I know…but I have to at lest see what's out there."

She stared to slide out of the seat when Michael spoke again. "We'll wait to have supper with you."

Sara paused and turned back, how could she respond to that? "Thank you Michael."

The news that Lincoln Burrows had been arrested traveled fast. They had to sneak out the back of the police station to above being man handled by the press. Still when they flicked on the radio suddenly Lincoln was being accused of assault…attempted rape. But that was still unconfirmed Michael had switched it off before he could lose his temper on his brother.

It was evening by the time Michael pushed his brother through his door. Michael was too furious to properly care what had happened. He barely listened to his brother on the drive back, explaining his side of the story. Did it matter? Michael questioned silently.

"Where's LJ?" Lincoln asked heading straight for the kitchen and yanking open the fridge.

Michael threw his keys on the kitchen counter. "Do you even care?"

Lincoln slammed the door close and turned, "What does that mean?"

"Well what am I suppose to think? You got wasted then came home and picked a fight right in front of him!" Michael slammed his fist onto the counter. "I thought you understood how much LJ needs a supportive, stable environment right now! The therapist told us how important it was! Why do you always-"

"Shut the hell up Mike! I'm sick to death of listening to your preaches! There's a lot of shit going on right now-"

"What's more important then you're son?" Michael yelled back.

Lincoln froze then blinked when he opened his eyes were drenched with rage. "Don't act like I don't love LJ…. and quite acting so fucking superior. I thought we were past that."

"We were past that because you stopped doing shit like this." Michael sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself. "Lincoln-what happened? I honestly thought therapy had helped you."

"Dude-" Lincoln curled his fist together, "Just leave it alone."

"Linc, if you've gotten yourself into something you need to tell me." Michael stepped forward.

"Why so you can throw away your life again?" Lincoln looked away.

"Lincoln, it's something's happened you need to let me know-" Michael started urgently.

"Nothing's happened Mike…I'm just being a jackass and now that I'm a fucking celebrity it's head line news." Lincoln dropped his head and gripped the sides of the counter tightly, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" the younger brother asked slowly. "Linc-do what?"

"I threw a lamp," Lincoln lifted his head and looked at his brother. Michael bit back a gasp as his brother eyes filled with tears. "I threw a fucking lamp at Jane. Right in front of LJ. And you know the worst part? He didn't even flinch, he just went to his room, got his stuff…he was leaving just as the police came in." tears streamed down Lincoln's face, "He didn't even care. And the real fucked up part is that kinda makes me relieved. I don't want him to care about me….I'm not sure I can return it….I've been such a screw up….He deserves better."

Michael swallowed a dry sob, "Lincoln-" he tried, but stopped quickly. Realizing he could offer no comfort. There was none to be had.

On the other side of the apartment LJ had his head pressed against his Uncle's door, listening to his every word his father spoke.

When he could hear nothing but his father's wrenching sobs he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled a number he had just added that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael lead Lincoln to the living room, he gently pushed his brother down into the couch, then sat next to him.

"You're a great Dad, Linc. LJ knows how much you love him. He also knows that you're human and make mistakes." Michael muttered.

"All he knows is that when Dad falls off the wagon again Uncle Mike's place always has food." Lincoln rested his head in his hands and turned sideways to look at his brother, "I'm sick of failing him. I'm sick of never being what he needs….I'm sick of him always coming to you."

"We're a family. We're there for each other, that's what we do." Michael smirked softly, "We wouldn't be in any of this mess if you hadn't decided to put me first."

"So you're doing all this because of some guilty consciences?" Linc snapped suddenly.

"I'm doing this because we're family," Michael enhance the word 'family', "And when shit hits the fan with me your always there to pick up the pieces."

Lincoln sighed heavily. "Ya know it's impossible to explain this to you….it's like in one ear out the other. Dude you never screw up…I'm always the one to muck things up. And you're always the one to swoop in and save the day. But what's the point you don't even understand what I'm trying to say."

"I'm hearing you, and I understand." Michael said quickly.

"I don't think you do, Mr. Always-fucking-perfect."

Before either brother could continue a loud knock hit the door.

"Michael?" Sara's worried slightly panicked voice called.

Michael shot to his feet ignoring the confused shocked look on his brother's face. He practically jogged to the door and yanked it open before Sara could knock a second time.

"Hey," Michael sighed happily, a relieved grin developing on his face.

Sara quickly scanned Michael's face before stepping into the apartment, "Are you alright?"

Michael frowned slightly, "Yeah-"

"Hey Sara," Lincoln greeted, standing in the living room, his hands at his sides. The anger still radiating from his body.

Sara blinked in surprise, "Lincoln!"

"So…"Lincoln directed a hard glaze at his brother. "What'd I miss? Last time I check Sara here was still MIA and you were still pining for her."

Michael flinched at the jab, "Lincoln." He chastised quickly.

Sara looked back at Michael, "Is everything alright?"

Michael frowned slightly, "Yeah…we're just having a chat. You're back sooner then I expected."

She took a step toward Michael and spoke softly. "I heard you needed a little back up. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Michael whispered, his fingers twitching at his side, "how did you hear-"

"Sara!" LJ said suddenly from the hall door way, his arms were wrapped tightly around himself, his face was pale and drawn tight.

Lincoln and Michael glanced in surprise at him. Lincoln turned completely to his son, "How long have you been there?"

LJ sent his father a glance, "Long enough."

"LJ," Michael muttered in an attempt to cool the situation.

"Nice to see your out of jail again pap, have a good home coming?" LJ snapped.

"LJ!" Michael glared at the young boy. "Apologize to your father right now! That was completely uncalled for!"

"Uncalled for! He got his ass thrown in jail again because he can't deal. Do you see the rest of us throwing shots and lamps because we can't deal?" LJ yelled at Michael. "I'm sick of us treading softly around him, you went through even more then he did and we still have to treat him with kiddy-"

"LJ Burrows, stop it this instance." The icy voice belonged to Sara this time.

LJ froze and looked at her standing close to Michael. Sara's face was both hard and gentle, her eyes silently pleaded with him not to lash out, while her face and posture reminding her of the possible outcome.

"Fine," LJ huffed, throwing his hands in the air he headed back to Michael's room

The three adults continued to stare at the area he had been standing until they heard the door click closed.

Lincoln said nothing; instead he stared blindly at where LJ was, and then turned to Michael and Sara. None of the three knew what to say, it was impossible to console…impossible still to explain or defend the teenager's actions. After a tense moment of silence Lincoln moved past them, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked quickly.

"Take a guess," Lincoln snapped, yanking the door open.

"He's just angry," Michael moved a step away from Sara. "He doesn't know what he says; he just wants to hurt you. But you know as well as I do he doesn't mean it."

"Whatever you want to think little brother, but I think he just proved my point." He started to step through when Michael spoke again.

"You've never going to work through this if you don't stick through the bad times. Every time there's a rough patch you take off…get wasted and come back when we've settled everything. Do you even have an idea what kind of example you're setting for your son?" Michael asked harshly.

Sara reached out and rested a hand on Michael's arm, squeezing gently, showing her support silently.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by either brother.

Lincoln smirked angrily at her. He stepped back into the apartment and leaned against the half open door.

"Ya know it's funny. Mikey here acts like I'm the only fucked up one. But for the past few years….he's been looking for you. It's pretty damn pathetic actually, considering you really don't give a shit. Not that I blame you but I mean, come on. But he still fails to realize that while I may have my issues at lest I don't bury them in the name of finding true love."

"Lincoln," Michael's voice was hard and deadly, yet his brother continued.

"Oh yeah, he forced me and LJ to go to therapy…but him….what'd he do? Obsessed over you. Whenever I have nightmares he forces me to take all these pills…when it's his turn, guess what he does? Spends hours online searching for any clues of you."

Lincoln smirked at his brother, "But I love how I'm the screwed up one."

Michael ground his teeth together as his brother sent Sara and himself one more sarcastic glance then headed for the door.

He waited until Lincoln's steps faded before he turned to Sara. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I'm not," she tightened her fingers on his arm. "Michael, it's alright."

Michael rested a hand over hers, "He hasn't been like this in so long. I thought he was doing better, that he was starting to put it all behind him."

"I don't know if that's possible, Michael. This isn't something that he can just forget about and move on. It changed his life permanently, there's no going back after this." Sara offered softly. "Just give him time."

"I've given him three years Sara." Michael replied quickly, "and I understand quiet well that his life has changed permanently. He wasn't the only one to lose so much."

"Michael," Sara sighed, then fell silent.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that, Sara, I really am." Michael repeated glazing down at her.

Sara frowned slightly, "I'm just sorry I made the situation worse. I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you that." He patted her hand on his arm gently, "these Burrows men are sometimes a pain in the ass."

"Ahhh," Sara smirked, "where as you Scofield men are pure saints?" she teased lightly, causing Michael to brighten.

"Well of course, I'm surprised it took you this long to notice." He eased her fingers off his arm and brought them to his lips. "I always kind of thought my mother named my after the arch angle-"

"Because he's so handsome?" Sara lifted an eyebrow, her eyes flashing between his eyes and his lips that were so close to her hand.

Those lips curved into a bright smile, "No but thanks for thinking so!"

Sara laughed, "Wow I've forgotten about your ego-"

"Is he gone?"

Sara twirled and lost her smile as LJ appeared several feet from them. Michael lowered her hand from close to his mouth but didn't release it.

"Yes," Michael answered tightly.

LJ lowered his head, his hands trembling at his side.

"That was horrible of you to say, LJ. You should know better then to lash out like that when you're father's like this." Michael scolded.

"I know!" LJ lifted his head in slight defiance's, "But I'm sick of us-"

"I don't care, LJ." Michael cut him off strongly, his face furious. "He's been through so much and we have to help him through this. We're family, that's what we do."

LJ dropped his head again.

Michael sighed and shared a quick glance with Sara, "LJ, I'm sorry. I don't mean to blame you, this isn't your fault. But we have to stick together."

"I know," LJ mumbled, "I've heard it before….I was just pissed because-"

"Because why? What could possibly excuse you lashing out like that?" Michael asked quickly, stepping on the boy's sentence.

Sara squeezed Michael's hand, silently begging him to let LJ finish.

"Because why?" Sara asked gently.

LJ looked up at her, tears building in his eyes, "Tonight's my school's dance…I wasn't going to go but then Dad convinced me to ask Marie out and when she said yes I-" LJ spat in a string of words. He paused to suck in a breath. "I was hoping he would take me….so I could introduce him…."

"Oh, LJ, I'm so sorry," Sara muttered, tugging her hand free of Michael's she walked to him and rested both hands on his shoulder. "I know exactly what you're going through."

LJ swallowed and looked up at her, "You do?"

"My mom did the same thing to me. When I wanted her to help me find the dress, drive me there….she was to drunk to even remember who I was, it ended up being a disaster." Sara spoke softly. "But you have something I didn't."

"What's that?" LJ muttered, his voice hoarse from battling tears.

Sara smiled and threw a glance over her shoulder, "Your Uncle Mike."

Michael dropped his head, "I wish I could LJ…I really do…but I have to go find your father before he does something stupid."

Sara removed her hands from the boy's shoulders and turned back. Hints of anger smeared across her face. She glared imploring at him. "Michael."

"I can't Sara, I want to, and I wish I could. But I can't let Lincoln get arrested twice in one night. The media is already having a field day with the event from last night, we can't make it worse then it already is."

LJ sighed, "I understand, Uncle Mike, don't worry I never really wanted to go anyways…It's not a big deal-"

"Not so fast mister," Sara turned back to him. "I'm taking you."

"What?" Both Michael and LJ said in surprise.

Sara lifted her wrist to glance at her watch, "When does it start?"

"Eight thirty," LJ answered slowly.

"Great, it's eight o'clock now which means we'll be fashionably late." Sara grinned, mischief in her eyes. "Go get dressed, I'll be there in five minutes for inspections. Do you have flowers?"

"Uh…flowers?" LJ muttered.

"Yeah-you know…flowers." Sara smirked.

"Don't think it'll really go with my eyes," LJ grinned.

Sara lifted her hand to her head, "Dear god what is the world coming to? I meant for the girl."

"Oh! Um…no."

"Fine, you've got three minutes to get dress so we can stop off and get some. I know I really great florist that's on the way." Sara rambled, glancing again at her watch.

LJ looked behind her at his Uncle, a fearful expression on his face.

Michael laughed, reading his nephew's 'oh god what have I gotten myself into' look.

"Well?" Sara snapped gently, "Why are you standing there? You do know there's a difference between fashionably late and just plain late right?"

"Uh…yeah." LJ muttered again before taking off to the spare bedroom.

Sara watched him go then turned when she heard Michael laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" she grinned.

Michael stepped forward and lifted her hand back in his, "That was really well handled."

Sara swallowed back the sudden nervousness of his proximity . "I understand where he's coming from. It doesn't seem too important but it is. If he misses this it's another thing to add to his list against his father."

Michael nodded slowly, "I'm sorry I can't take him…"

"I know you want to help Lincoln, Michael. But he needs to make his own choices." Sara said quietly.

"I already let him make his own choices and look where that lead him." Michael sighed tiredly.

Sara lifted her free hand and rested it on his cheek. "Don't put too much pressure on yourself Michael. While you're looking after both him and LJ who's looking after you?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd like the job," Michael leaned into her hand and whispered.

Sara smiled and laughed as his hand nestled into hers. "You're quite the charmer you know that right?"

Michael turned his face and pressed a kiss into her hand. "Only with you."

Sara felt her face flush red but was saved when LJ's panicked voice filled the apartment!

"Sara!! Help this damn tie's chocking me!"

Michael moved his face out of her hand and gave her a smile that promised more charm to come.

"Coming!" Sara called back, then looked shyly at Michael, "I…um…better go help LJ…"

"Yeah," Michael let her hand fall from his hands, "Thanks for doing this, Sara. I really do appreciate it."

Sara gave a brief nod, Michael took a step back. "Do you need anything?"

"No, we'll be fine." Sara assured him.

"Alright." He smiled at her again, absorbing her features. "See you later then."

Sara waited until Michael snatched his keys from the hook designed for them and left the apartment in search for his brother. She took a few deep breaths trying to ease her mind from the feeling of his lips pressed against the tender skin of her hand.

"Yo Sara!" LJ's annoyed voice broke through her thoughts.

Sara took another breath, "LJ!"

LJ smirked, "Maybe you should have a seat, you look pretty flushed."

"Shut up kid." Sara smiled and stepped to him. She lifted her hands to his tie and fixed it quickly. "Now let's get you out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

Even after the event at Michael's apartment, even after seeing the brothers lash out at each other and her, seeing LJ fidget in the passenger seat could still make her smile. His hands grasp at the flower as if it were a life line, every few minutes he would lift his watch, huff then flick the radio station.

"We're only going to be a few minutes late, LJ," Sara offered with a smirk. "You don't want to be one of those geeks who's there when the doors open."

"No, but I don't want her to be standing there waiting for me." LJ tossed back, barely able to hold onto his patience.

Sara turned a corner, bringing them within seeing distance of the school.

"Ok, stud, here we are." Sara slowed her car. "How do you want to play this? The stop three blocks away, pull up but don't let anyone see me, the pretend you're my driver-"

LJ laughed despite his tension he grinned brightly at her. "How about the come in so you can meet Marie?"

Sara lifted an eyebrow toward him, "Really?" she asked, stunned.

"Really," LJ laughed again, "hell out of all my family I'd rather her met you then my dad right now."

Sara pulled into the school parking lot in silence and cut the engine. She turned slowly to him, "You really want me to meet your girlfriend?"

"Well she's not really my girlfriend, I mean before I asked her to the dance I only really spoke to her in the halls…and that was hardly a word or two. But I mean she is really hot and I think –"LJ stumble staring at his hands.

Sara grinned, "Either way, I'm flattered."

"What?" LJ faced her. "How does that flatter you?"

Sara's grin brightened, she lifted a hand and ruffled his hair, "You do realize we met less then 24 hours ago right?"

"Yeah," LJ muttered, "But after everything…it's weird….I just kinda know you're a good person and that I can trust you. And it's not so much that you helped dad and Uncle Mike get out of prison as it is that you were on the run with them for a while. You sacrificed everything when the police were after you. You could have lead them right too Dad and Uncle Mike but instead you took the fall."

"LJ…" Sara muttered.

LJ continued, his eyes locked on the dashboard. "And if it's one thing I've learned is how hard it all really was. I mean yeah I loved them before everything happened…but now….it's weird, it's like the love I felt for them has grown ten fold…like I had this bond with them that goes beyond family affections."

LJ paused and turned to her. "That sounds lame, I know."

Sara smoothed back the hair she had ruffled and smiled sadly, fighting back the tears in her eyes. "It doesn't sound lame at all. I understand perfectly."

"You do?" LJ's eyes widened.

Sara nodded, she bit her lip. "I do."

LJ nodded and fell silent. For a moment they stared in the grief that each had experience at different times.

Suddenly LJ's head shot up, "There's Marie and her mom!"

Sara snatched her hand from the boy's head and grinned. "Still want me to meet her?"

LJ reached for the door. "Heck yeah….just whatever you do don't let on that I have emotions or whatever…I'm trying to go for the tall dark and handsome thing."

Sara laughed as the exited her car. "Sorry, sweetie but you've already tanked that. You're really kinda short." She laughed harder when LJ shot her a death glare. "But hey, I'm sure you'll grow out of it."

LJ ignored her in favor of staring at his date. Sara followed his glaze and spotted a teenage girl in a slender black dress standing beside a woman who was obviously her mother.

"That's her?" Sara muttered in awe at the young girl.

"Ain't she hot?" LJ whispered back as they walked to the entrance where Marie was standing, her eyes locked on LJ.

"She's very pretty," Sara said back as they approached the woman.

"LJ! You're late!" Marie smiled, with absolutely no heat in her words.

"Um…yeah sorry about that…" He smiled at her, his eyes scanning her dress. "Nice dress."

Sara stifled a groan then turned to the other two. "Hi," She extended her hand to Marie's mother. "I'm Sara Tancredi."

"Barbara Williams," Marie's mother smiled and accepted the hand, she glanced between LJ and Sara in confusion. "Tancredi? As in Governor Tancredi?"

Sara managed a small smile, "As in,"

"Sara's my Uncle's girlfriend," LJ stated quickly, barely sparing Sara a glance, "Hey we'd better get in before some else spikes the punch."

"Sounds good," Marie sent Sara a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Have fun," Both Barbara and Sara said.

"I'll be back to pick you both up in four hours," Barbara smiled at them.

"Alright, Mrs. Williams! Thanks for the lift, Sara." LJ tossed over his shoulder as he guided Marie into the building.

"You're welcome." Sara watched him fade into the crowd of people.

After a moment both women started back to their cars.

"He seems like a good kid…considering everything he went through a few years ago." Barbara started.

"He is, he acts tough and cool but he's actually really sensitive. And he does care a great deal for your daughter." Sara smiled gently at the woman.

"I've noticed that." They stopped in front of Barbara's mini van, the woman fished her keys out of her purse then paused. "Ms. Tancredi-"

"Sara, please," Sara smiled calmly.

"I want you to know that I think very highly of LJ. But if there becomes a problem…you must know I have to put my daughter first." The older woman eyed Sara shyly. "I don't mean to sound threatening but your family-"

"Mrs. Williams." Sara lifted a hand to cut off the woman's words. "I want to assure you that anything to do with the past mistakes LJ's father and Uncle made have no effect on the boy now. He's been through so much, losing nearly everyone he loved and being hunted and threatened himself. Yet despite all that he's sincerely trying to move on." Sara smiled calmly, praying the tears didn't break through her force. "Please just give him a chance…I know you'll be so happy you did."

When Sara parked her car in the car park she was opening her door to step out when Michael's car pulled up beside her. Sara closed her door half way until he glanced sideways at her and gave a warily smile.

Sara got out of her car as Michael yanked open door and stepped out.

"Hey," she offered a tiny smile as they met in front of his car.

"Hey," he ran a hand over his nearly bald head. "How's LJ?"

"Good," Sara worriedly scanned his body. "Lincoln?"

Michael shook his head, "Nothing."

Sara sighed heavily. She could only pray that Michael not finding his brother didn't mean Lincoln had gone to all the wrong places with all the wrong intentions.

"We made it to the dance on time and I even got to meet his girlfriend." She switched the subject gently.

"Good," Michael sighed, "I promise I'll make this up to him but I just couldn't tonight-"

Michael started the irritation already in his voice.

"Don't." She lifted a hand to his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Michael don't. He understands, he's just angry at his father right now. But I know he'll come around."

"I wish he didn't have to." Michael whispered, his eyes locked onto hers. "I wish he could just be a normal kid. I can't even think of the last time he was able to just be himself."

Sara lowered her head, "You know, I told Marie's mother something tonight. I said that if she allowed LJ the chance to prove who he really is she'll be thoroughly pleased. And I think the same goes to you too. This young man has been through so much, yet he's still overcame it, he so much tougher then anyone's giving him credit for."

Michael lost his haze of worry and grinned at her, his eyes switching from her lips to her eyes. "He's not the only amazingly strong one."

"Michael…."

"I'm serious Sara. In the past two hours you've stood beside me and helped me deal with both a raging brother and nephew. You completely saved the day with LJ tonight…You know that right? If you hadn't been there…if you hadn't done this for him…"

"Michael," Sara sucked in a deep breath and lifted her eyes to him. She slowly pulled her hand away from him, "Michael I need you to know that I'm not here to fall back into your arms. I…"she flinched as his eyes flashed with hurt. "I want to help….I want to be your friend…I want to know you!" Sara gave a harsh laugh. "I know so much about you but I know absolutely nothing to base a relationship on."

"You know that I'll never hurt you, you know that I'll always stand up for you, you know that-You know that I lov-" Michael took a desperate step forward.

"I just want to help." Sara cut him off, she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. This was the hardest thing she had ever done. "Things are so crazy right now…with your brother…with me…and LJ. I just want to help."

"Sara…" Michael took another step that brought them within inches of their bodies pressing together. "Sara I don't know if I can do that. I want you…" Michael gasped back a sob, remind Sara of another time another talk in which he tired to convince her of his devotion to her. "I want to be more then your friend. I'll take it, for now. But you must understand that I'll always be fighting for more from you." His hand lifted to brush lightly across her cheek.

"Michael….." Sara started; she froze as his fingers brushed her face. She shivered as sensations she thought were long dead revived themselves by his simple touch.

"I'll respect your wishes, Sara. I will." He whispered, his breath warming her lips in a silent promise. "But I won't be giving up on us….ever."


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the awkwardness of his declarations Sara felt more comfortable with Michael then she had in years. As they made their way up to his apartment he made charming small talk with the people around them, introducing her as a long time friend, and treating her with such a charming hand Sara couldn't help but blush as he opened the door to his apartment for her.

"You're such a gentlemen you know that? Where did that come from?" Sara smirked as he jerked off his coat.

He lifted an eyebrow towards her. "Sorry, it's part of the personality."

"Ahhh….so you've always been this way?" Sara smiled, slipping into a stool that sat before his counter top.

"Yup…you've just never noticed." He smiled back at her, walking into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Um…not really but when's the last time you ate?" Sara tucked her hair behind her ears.

Michael shook his head, "Breakfast I think."

Sara shook her head, "Yeah me too."

Michael turned to his fridge, "Guess it's Scofield's surprise for dinner!"

"Uh oh-" Sara laughed, "that's sounds scary."

"Scarily good," Michael tossed back yanking open the drawers of the fridge.

"That's lame, Michael. Especially for you." She laughed, watching him with humor.

"Just wait and see." He replied piling his arms full of food.

Twenty minutes later Michael slid a plate across the table to her.

"Eggs and veggies." Sara deadpanned and he sat across from her. "That's your big surprise?"

"No," Michael forked a bit for himself, "The big surprise is when I take you to dinner tomorrow. This is just us surviving until then."

Sara laughed, lifted her fork then took a bit. After a moment of savoring the flavor her eyes widen. "Oh my god, what's in this?"

"A half of teaspoon of salt, a dash of basil, a tiny bit of pepper-" Michael started matter of flatly.

Sara dropped her head to the plate, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. This is heaven sent."

Michael stifled a laughed, he lifted his eyes from his plate to watch her. He would respect her wishes. She wanted to be a friend. He had no problem with that, but Michael knew every part of his mind and knew he would never settle for less then her complete and utter love for him. But Michael knew she was right, they needed time. Yet he wondered how he could prove to her that they were made for one another. They way she stood beside him just a few hours ago, the way she took charge of the situation and quickly disarmed it. But he would give her time…Michael felt his body ach as she gave a moan of pleasure….he just didn't know how long.

"So," Michael started when they had finished the meal. "How'd everything go today?"

Sara sighed, "Not to well, they still have to find the source of the fire before they can work on the insurance aspect."

"Do they have any leads?" Michael asked stacking their plates together.

Sara smirked, "About a building full."

"Ahhh…." Michael sighed. "Sara…like I said before…you're more then welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"I know," Sara muttered, "It's just-"

"I promise it's not always like this." Michael started quickly, "Lincoln's just having a few bad days but I promise he's not always like this. And LJ's a good kid-I swear he won't invade your privacy or anything."

"No, no." Sara shook her head, "It's just that….I don't want to impose. I haven't even seen you in how many years? And all of a sudden I move in with you? I'm just not sure-"

"Sara, please. I know this is a little strange for you but I can assure you it won't be a problem. If anything else I think we know we work really well together." He added with a smirk. "I mean come on, we were on the run together…after that I think sharing an apartment with be a snap."

Sara bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a smile, after her third try she gave up and smiled at him. "True….but there's other things to consider."

"Like?" Michael challenged gently.

"Like showers….like laundry…."Sara laughed when Michael rolled his eyes at her comment. "No, but seriously Michael…this isn't really taking it slow."

"I'm your friend, I want to be your friend." Michael began awkwardly. "And you need a place to stay and I just happen to have one. Isn't that what friends do?"

Sara studied Michael for a moment, if it had been anyone else she would have refused out right. It was too risky and the past three years of her life had been about avoiding risks…having a safe haven from the chaos of her past. But as she sat across from him, the taste of his dinner still lingering in her mouth, she realized the one thing she had learned about Michael was still in affect. He would never hurt her; he would never cast her aside and leave her stranded. And he said what he meant, and meant what he said.

Sara sucked in a breath, "Alright,"

"Wonderful!" Michael's smile made his eyes lighten.

"But only for a little while, I dropped by a Real estate Agency today and they said they'd give me a call when they found something in my price range. I gave them your number because...well…My cell phone was in my apartment."

"Not a problem," Michael responded quickly, "But you don't have to hurry, we have plenty of room-"

"Actually you don't, Michael. With both your brother and your nephew you are running out of room real quick." She called his bluff.

Michael shrugged, stood and carried the dishes to the sink. "You'll get my room, LJ can have the spare and Linc and I will share the living room. Trust me, it isn't the first time and it won't be that last."

"I hate kicking you out of your bed," Sara muttered softly.

"I'd rather you sleep there then next to my boar of a brother. Trust me, he can make the windows rattle." He turned from the sink. "Does LJ need me to pick him up?"

Sara blinked at the subject change, "Um…no Barbara, Marie's mother said she'll drop him off."

"Oh good," Michael lifted his watch for inspection. "I suppose I should make another run for Lincoln, though I'm pretty sure he's off somewhere where I have no chance of finding him."

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Michael. He's just angry right now." Sara offered sliding from the chair.

"You're probably right, and I have to work tomorrow so he'll be back. He's going to wait until I'm asleep then he'll sleep the day through."

Sara nodded slowly, knowing she couldn't offer any comfort.

"Anyways-I suppose you need some clothing." Michael grinned at her, "I'm guessing they were all burnt in the fire."

"Ugh-don't remind me. I don't what's worse, the actually having lost the clothing or the fact that I have to go buy all new things."

Michael laughed, "Well I can loan you some clothes to sleep in-"

"Can I borrow your shower, first?"

"Of course, just let me get some towels." Michael move around the kitchen counter and quickly disappeared into the back.

Sara retook her seat on the stool, resting her head in her hands she hadn't realized how tired she was before. But the idea of a hot shower followed closely by Michael's soft, amazingly comforting bed was just too good to pass up.

Sara was nearly to the point of falling asleep where she sat when the door opened.

She lifted her head and sighed, "Lincoln."

Lincoln stumbled through the door, a bottle of gin in one hand while the over seem to be covered in vomit.

Sara shot from the chair and moved toward him. Lincoln stepped toward her, swaying on his feet. "Lincoln, come here. You need to sit down. Do you know how much you've had tonight?" She reached over and gripped the dirty arm, trying to lead him toward the chairs. "Lincoln-please take a seat, I'll get you some water-"

Before she could react Sara saw the glint of anger pass over his eyes. She was so shocked by the pure rage in his eyes that she barely noticed his arm lifting until his fist connected with her jaw.


	9. Chapter 9

He heard noises coming from the kitchen while he stood in the bathroom getting out towels for Sara's shower. But it wasn't until he heard Sara say his brother's name did he start to move out of the bathroom. As he stepped out of the small room and into the hall that lead to the kitchen he saw Sara slump to the floor. Her eyes falling close as she fell.

"Sara!" He moved before he could think, two towels falling to the ground as he ran.

He caught her before she hit the floor, his arms wrapping around her body, he fell on his knees holding her. "Sara…Sara…" he whispered over, his breath stilling in his throat.

Her eyes refused to open; they fluttered showing signs of awareness but nothing more.

It wasn't until Michael's eyes dropped to her lips did he realize it was split and bleeding.

Michael looked up at his brother towering over them. His arms tightened possessively around Sara's body holding her even tighter to him.

"You-" Michael hissed, his voice broken under the rage.

"Oh shut up Mikey," Lincoln slurred taking another drink from the bottle in his hands.

Michael ground his teeth, his hands tightening painfully around Sara. "You bastard."

He laid Sara safely a few feet away, he carefully placed her hands on her stomach then stood and turned to his brother.

"You bastard. How could you?" Michael stepped right up to his brother, getting inches away from his face.

"You know what? I'm sick of your-" Lincoln glared down, the stink of alcohol on his breath.

Michael's fist hit Lincoln's jaw before either bother could realize the attack. Michael gripped Lincoln's shoulder, pulling back his other arm he punched Lincoln square in the stomach. Causing the other man to groan and fall forward. Michael took advantage of his brother's position and slammed his fist again into his stomach.

"Michael," Sara's groggy voice called to him, stopping him. "Michael,"

Michael pushed his brother off him, letting the big man sink to the ground unconscious. He lifted his foot and pushed him against the counter, not even flinching when his brother's head bounced off the kitchen island. He exhaled a loud breath as his brother fell deeper into oblivion.

"Michael-" Sara groaned again.

He stumbled to the ground toward Sara, sinking to his feet, reaching for her.

"Sara…sweetie…" Michael lifted her head to his chest, cradling her head in his arms. "Sara are you…"

Sara blinked rapidly, sucking in breath. "Michael what-" she sucked in another breath. "Wow…he really is Linc the sink." She forced herself to smile.

Michael brushed his lips over her forehead, "God, Sara I'm so sorry…"

Sara lifted her hand wirily, gently touching her bruised and bloody lip. "It's…it's not your fault…he's just drunk."

"Don't," Michael whispered, his mouth still pressed against her skin, "Don't, Sara….just relax. Don't try to speak."

Sara chuckled slightly, her eyes still closed, "I'm not that badly injured Michael."

"You're bleeding." Michael stated, pulling slightly away from her to see the wound.

When Sara tried to sit up, Michael pressed her back down, his arm resting around her shoulders. "No, Sara. Stay down. I'll get some ice...then we'll go to the hospital-"

"Michael!" Sara forced her eyes open and pushed against his arms to sit up. "You're being ridicules! Really-please just help me stand."

Michael gave in and helped Sara stand up, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her steady. Sara blinked then looked at the ground a few feet away from them. Lincoln sat slumped on the ground, the bottle of gin empty on the wooden floor.

"What'd you do to him?" Sara whispered, resting an arm around his shoulders to steady herself.

Michael held her closer casting an angry glance at his brother. "Nothing he didn't deserve."

Sara sighed and started argue with him then stopped as the sound of a key being shoved into door lock.

Michael looked sharply at the door then down at Sara. Sara looked up at him, "LJ!" she whispered harshly.

The door pushed open to revel LJ. His smile faded when his eyes fell about his Uncle and Sara standing together, her lip bleeping and his knuckles bruised. "What the hell-" the boy started.

"LJ- what are you doing-" Michael started stilling holding Sara upright.

"What happened?" LJ stepped through, his eyes still focused on them.

"LJ…"Sara removed her arm away from Michael taking a weak step forward.

Suddenly Lincoln groaned, the bottle falling completely from his hand, making a clinking sound. LJ looked down at him, the realization passed over the boy's face.

"Oh." He whispered, his face falling.

"LJ," Michael sighed. "What are you doing back so soon?"

LJ looked from his drunken father to the bruised couple. "Getting in the way I guess."

LJ muttered, slamming the door closed behind him as he took off running to the back rooms.

Sara watched him go before turning back to Michael. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to get you checked out, then I'll-" Michael said quickly.

"Michael I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll be fine with an icepack and a few Advil." Sara responded, "We need to get Lincoln on his back before he chokes."

Michael glared at his brother, "You're more important right now."

"Michael…"

"I'm more worried about LJ. Michael did you see his face?" Sara whispered, glancing at Lincoln. "He's so-"

Michael nodded, "I know…"

"We have to do something!" Sara stared at him imploring.

Michael watched her for a moment, "Get LJ into my room I'll get your icepack and I'll be there in a moment."

Sara raised an eyebrow in confusion. Michael smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it, Sara, just get him into my room. I promise it'll be alright."

Sara smiled a little then turned and started toward his room. She paused and turned to see Michael kneeling before his brother with a tear running down his cheek.

When Sara was finally able to convince LJ to join her in Michael's room, he had made it clear he didn't want to talk. About Marie, the dance or his father.

"LJ…you need to know-" Sara started sitting beside him on his uncle's bed.

"Sara I know you want to make this better but you can't. My dad a loser and I don't want to talk about it." LJ snapped his eyes staring ahead.

She sighed, but nodded. "Alright."

A moment later the door opened and Michael stepped through, his arm full of different things. All at once Sara realized Michael had already formed a plan to help them both.

His arms were loaded high with popcorn, snacks, drinks and icepacks. He pushed the door open then kicked it closed wit his foot.

"LJ, move the nightstand up," Michael ordered softly. Giving Sara a brief wink as the boy moved the table beside the bed. Michael quickly placed the foot of the stand then handed the icepack to Sara. "Direct pressure, Dr. Tancredi…and if it doesn't look better in a half hour I'm taking you to the hospital and that's not open for argument."

Sara eyed him with surprise and amusement, "Yes Mr. Scofield."

LJ grinned as he retook his seat beside Sara, snatching a bag of chips Michael had brought in. He tore open the bag and smile. "You know this is why I love you Uncle Mike. Never forgets my favorite kind of chip."

"Ahh…here I thought I was loved because ya…know…I let you crash at my place." Michael chuckled sitting on the other side of Sara. He glanced at her lip, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Michael…really," She gave him an exasperated smile.

Michael gave in after another long glance at her wound.

"So where's the good stuff Uncle Mike?" LJ ask popping another chip in his mouth.

"The good stuff?" Sara asked, her words muffled by the pack.

Michael stood with a laugh, "Can't surprise you can I?"

"Not a chance." LJ tossed back.

Sara watched in speculation as Michael opened the cabinet opposite of his bed. He pulled open the two wooden doors to revel a television and a playstation.

Sara let out a rippling laugh. "Well there goes that one."

Michael grinned at her, "There goes what?"

"The idea that you're too classy to have a TV in your bedroom." She said, looking at him with amusement.

Michael laughed, thrilled by both her attention and laughter.

LJ leaned forward and hit the power buttons. He grabbed the second control and lightly tossed it on Sara's lap. "You up for a game of DOA?"

"Umm, sorry, never really was any good at them." She answered him quickly, "But I know Michael would just love to play with you." She offered the control to Michael as he retook his place beside her.

Michael accepted it, "Alright LJ lets go."

Ten minutes later Sara was sprawled on the bed behind Michael and LJ. She was laying on her back staring at the ceiling humming a tune she didn't remember hearing before.

"Damn it, Uncle Mike you've been practicing! You were never this good, I would have noticed." LJ cursed as the other man beat him a second round.

"It's all about technique," Michael replied casually.

"Hey LJ whatever happened to the dance?" Sara asked, finally bored with counting the tiles. "You weren't even there two hours."

LJ turned back to see her, "Marie's mom showed up early, said there was a family emergency."

"Really?" Sara lifted her head a little, "I'm sorry LJ, I know you were-"

"Hey I'm not beat up about it. We had a good time and before they left Marie's mom said I was welcome to drop by any time," He raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Ya know, if Marie and I ever wanted to go to the movies or something."

"Ahhh…well that's cool." Sara said, relieved. "Isn't it Michael?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet her, LJ. She sounds great." Michael smiled at LJ.

"I'd like that…for you to meet her. She's really great." LJ muttered shyly his eyes downcast.

Michael switched sideways to share a glance with Sara, the two smiled at each other.

Sara watched with a silent hunger as Michael turned back to the game, after a moment she slide up the bed and dragged back the blankets. "I'm getting comfortable. I somehow have a feeling this virtual duel isn't close to be over."

"Ok," Michael tossed over his shoulder, his tone telling her he hadn't heard a word. His and LJ's attentions were already back at the game.

Sara smiled happily, for the first feeling truly in place, as if despite all her other achievements this was where she was meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

It was LJ who woke first. He groggily opened his eyes and straighten his arms over his head. His eyes opened suddenly when he realized he wasn't in his normal bed. LJ sat up in a rush, then smiled brightly. He was laying across the end of his Uncle's bed. His feet hanging off the other end of the bed while his head was barely on.

LJ's eyes fell on the couple that had fallen asleep in the same bed. Michael was lying behind Sara, his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly against his body. Sara was sleeping with her head resting against his chest so contently; LJ could see the tiny smile resting on her lips.

LJ ran a hand through his hair, "I knew it," he muttered with a grin. He stepped off the bed and quietly left the room.

At the sound of the door closing Michael tightened his hold on Sara, his fingers digging into her waist, pushing her against the full hard length of him. Unconsciously protecting her from the world.

When Michael's internal alarm finally went off, his legs were tightly between Sara's. He quickly, slowly removed his arms from around her waist, cursing himself silently as he moved. He stared down at her face while he disengaged them. He couldn't help but smile when he moved his legs from hers and she gave a light pout. Her lips curling down, and a heavy sigh passing from her lips.

For a moment he was tempted to press their bodies made together and damn the consequence. And when she moved her body closer he almost did.

Michael sighed, allowing his breath to warm her neck, he smiled slightly when a rash of Goosebumps grew on her neck. He leant forward, "Sara," he whispered.

She nudged back deeper into his hold.

Michael groaned, his body hardening. With slightly movements Michael pried their bodies apart and stepped away from the bed.

Michael stared down at her while she nestled herself into the empty sheets. She turned onto her stomach and reached toward for his empty spot. Her hand curled under his pillow his warmth eased her back into sleep.

He heard his nephew rustling around in the bathroom and made the decision to surprise Sara with breakfast in bed.

When Sara finally tore herself from his bed she was in desperate need of the bathroom. She slide off the bed, not even realizing she hadn't slept alone. She opened the door and peeked into the halls. She waited until she heard Michael in the kitchen with LJ to step across the hall into the bathroom.

It wasn't until she closed the door and looked into the mirror did she feel the throbbing pain from her mouth.

Sara groaned and lifted a hand to lightly touch her swollen lip. She dropped a rag into the sink and turned on the foists, hoping to chill the swelling before she was forced to come face to face with Michael.

After a moment she pressed the damp rag to her mouth and let out a long groan, clamping her eyes closed she pressed harder.

A knock on the door caused her to jump.

"Sara? Sara are you alright in there?" Michael's called gently, pressing a hand to the door handle.

"Fine!" she called back quickly dropping the rag from her face. "Just give me a moment-"She started but as she formed the words, her jaw twitched, causing her to give a shrill cry.

Before she could protest Michael shoved open the door and rushed in.

"Sara!"

Sara quickly attempted to cover her wound, knowing the effect it would have on him.

"I'm alright," She muttered lowering her head and keeping her back to him. "Just give me a minute to clean up."

Michael took a step forward, bringing him close enough to look over her shoulder and see the rag in the sink with blood stains on him. The blood drained from his face, he lifted a hand and gripped her shoulder. "Sara…" he moaned.

Sara kept her hand tightly cover her chin and lips. "Please Michael-"she begged slowly.

Michael dropped his forehead against the back of her head. He sucked in a breath, trying not to hate himself for forgetting her injury. When he had woken he hadn't even thought of the events of last night. He'd been so caught up with her sleeping body next him, he hadn't even remembered.

"I'm so sorry, Sara." He breathed.

She turned in an instant, her hand falling from her face. "Michael-please don't. This isn't your fault. And it's not even that big of a deal…"

Michael eyed her as she spoke. Her chin and swollen to a large red mound while her lower lip was split, causing a bit of blood to seep from it.

He ground his teeth together silently, wishing for a brief moment he had wished he had hurt his brother a little more.

"We need to get you to a hospital. It could be infected." He muttered angrily, his eyes fixed on her lips.

"No! I already told you I'm not going to a hospital…if you're really that worried about infection get me a bottle of peroxide and we'll call it good enough." She sighed.

"I'm not letting you-"

"Michael, it's exactly what they'd do. The only difference is I don't have to wait in a waiting room for seven hours and I use my own band aid." She tired for a smile. "It's alright…really."

Michael made a sound that could have been an agreement. Sara continued. "So what's for breakfast? I heard LJ was up…did he even make it back to his bed last night?"

Michael tore his eyes off her swollen chin and lifted them to her eyes. "No…it seems as though he fell asleep playing video games. His teachers are going to want to kill me."

Sara chuckled, "Well that's what you get when you allow a teenage boy to stay up late playing video games."

"I thought it would help…I didn't want him to go to sleep with the image of his drunken father." Michael said softly, shifting his eyes around the small room.

"And it worked, Michael. I fell asleep to his laughter. You did the right thing." She offered gently, she brought a hand up and placed it on his chest.

"I just hate that I had to. I'm so furious with Lincoln right now…not only because he hurt you but because he just doesn't care anymore. I honestly think he thinks he can get away with anything and I'll clean up his messes. And I'm sick of it. I don't know what I can do to convince him that I'm done with him." Michael huffed, his voice filling with anger with each word.

"He's made a mistake, you can't-"

"Sara…it's not just a mistake…he hurt YOU! He punched YOU! What do you expect me to do? Call it even because I've been 'hard' on him? I'm sorry, Sara but this is it. I'm done with him."

Sara stifled a groan, knowing full well that Michael meant each word but wouldn't follow through. Or at lest she wouldn't allow him too. "And LJ? What about him? Are you just going to kick him out as well? Let me fend for himself…"

Michael flinched, and then spoke in a rush. "No, of course not. He's welcome to stay-"

"Michael, take a breath." Sara patted his chest with a grin . "Then get out and so I can finish up and you can make breakfast. Tonight, when I get back from work…and after you've had time to think things over…we'll talk about this ok?"

Michael sighed, half amused by her, half annoyed that she knew him so well.

"Fine…"his eyes drifted back down to her wound, "but promise me you'll do something about that. I hate seeing you in any kind of pain."

Sara smiled, "I will; now go-LJ and I are hungry."

Sara watched with a fading smile as Michael exited the tiny room. She sighed when he disappeared behind the door. She turned back to the sink and lifted her head to the mirror.

He had woken early that morning to a throbbing headache and dragged himself into the spare room, hardly noticing or caring about his appearance. It was then he noticed his son wasn't on the couch.

With all the grace he could muster Lincoln stumbled to his brother's room, opened the door and peeked his head in. He blinked a few times at the sight before him. His son, his brother and Sara all sleeping together. Michael was holding Sara tightly against him, Sara seemed all too happy to be clinging just as furiously to Michael.

LJ slobbered himself into oblivion at the end of the bed.

Lincoln's eyes flickered back to Sara. He remembered she was back, he vaguely remembered saying something to her…seeing her. He shook his head and quietly closed the door. He made his way back to the spare bedroom only noticing his bruised ribs as he laid on the bed to fall asleep.

They were settling into the kitchen with plates of eggs and French toast when Lincoln finally rose from the second bedroom.

He staggered into the room, and then pressed a hand to the wall for support.

"Water…Tylenol…" He begged lowering his eyes against the bright sun.

LJ's hand froze then glanced to his Uncle. Sara looked quickly between the brothers; she stopped at Michael when she met his eyes square on.

"Yo!" Lincoln slurred, annoyed when no one even knowledge his presences.

Sara's watched Michael's eyes fall from her's to her bruised lip. She almost felt his body tighten at the reminder.

Michael turned his head slowly toward his brother. His face showing the anger as clear as day. He opened his mouth and started to speak. Before he could form any real words Michael felt Sara's hand slide beneath his, slowly she linked their fingers together and gave him a gentle squeeze. Michael looked back at her in surprise; he studied her eyes for a moment then grasped their hands tighter together.

"LJ get your father some Tylenol…it's in the shelve above the sink."


	11. Chapter 11

Sara watched with a nervous smile as LJ feed the pills to his father.

"Thanks kid," Lincoln handed him back the half empty cup, with his free hand he rubbed his son's head. "I'm gonna crash for a few more hours-Hey Sara." He finished, sending Sara a smile. "What happened to you?"

"Hi Lincoln, walked into a door, literally." she tugged Michael's hand from his thigh to her's, and then slide her other hand onto his. "How are you feeling?"

Lincoln gave a snort that could have been a laugh, "Like shit…but hey-stick around…in about 4 hours maybe I'll be alive enough and we can catch up!"

Sara laughed as LJ rolled his eyes and Lincoln made his way back to the room. Not once noticing his brother's cold eyes locked on Sara's face.

LJ turned to them, worried confusion in his eyes. Sara winked at him, "You better get you're bag, you're going to be late."

"Oh shit," LJ lifted his watch, "Hey Uncle Mike…do you think I could borrow Dad's car? The bus's still going to pick me up at the other apartment."

The anger wore off Michael's face as he turned to his nephew. "You're father's car's still at his apartment, LJ. He left it there, remember?"

LJ's shoulder's sagged in dread. "Well how am I suppose to get to school,"

"I'll-"Michael started.

Sara cut him off by disengaging their hands under that table and standing up. "I'll take him. I have to stop by that police precinct anyways."

Michael got to his feet. "Sara I can't ask you to keep driving him around. It's not far to you."

Sara smiled at him, "I don't mind at all Michael. In fact I want to." She turned to LJ, "Go get your bag; it's in your Uncle's room."

Michael waited until LJ took off towards his room to turn fully to her. "Sara-"

Without wasting a moment Sara stepped forward, lifted a hand to his cheek then pressed her lips to his other cheek in a quick kiss. "Take a deep breath, Michael. It's not all on you anymore."

Michael instantly covered the hand she had on his face with his, and then slid his free hand around her waist. Holding her in place. "I hate what he's done to you."

"I know, but you seen him. He doesn't even remember. He was hurt, alone and drunk last night-"Sara whispered, their faces inches apart.

"He hurt you, Sara." He slide her hand from his cheek and down to his lips. "I can't forgive him for that."

"You can and you will. He's made mistakes, we all have. The only way he's ever going to heal is if we're there for him." She smiled, her face burning a haze of red as his lips caressed her palm.

"We?" Michael mumbled.

"Well," Sara smirked, "Considering I am your new roommate it would be horrible of me just to leave you to deal with family matters yourself."

Michael tore his eyes off the tender skin on her palm. "Roommates?"

"One step at a time Scofield." She teased.

"Hey-found it!" LJ called from the room, "I'm ready."

Sara stepped away from Michael before LJ walked into view. Michael dropped his hands from her body and quickly stifled a curse as LJ ran toward them.

"We gotta go! I promise Marie I would meet-"LJ stopped, "You alright Sara? You look like you're gotta a fever or something."

Sara ran a hand through her hair, casting a wiry smile at Michael. "Umm…no…let me just find my purse and we can get out of here."

Michael grinned, pleased with himself, "It's on the kitchen counter."

Sara quickly walked past Michael, pretending not to notice when his hand slide quickly to her waist tucking back in the shirt he had removed without her noticing.

She snatched the purse from the counter and sent Michael a glance, "See you later."

"Yeah, bye Uncle Mike." LJ smiled tossing a wave at him. Sara opened the door and beckoned him through.

Michael grinned at her, "See you in a few hours."

"Not going to work today?" Sara asked surprised.

"I think I'm entitled to a family day don't you?" Michael nodded toward the room his brother was sleeping in.

Sara sighed, annoyed and sadden by the lost flirtation. "Guess I'll see you in a few hours…then."

"Don't worry Sara." Michael tore his eyes from the room. "Just do what you need to do. I'll be here when you get back."

Sara sucked in a breath, "Alright-bye!" She smiled at him then closed the door behind her.

He was stepping out of the shower right as he heard his answering machine recording a call. Michael ignored the water running down his body and snatched a towel from the rack, he quickly wrapped it around his waist and reached for the door.

He heard a loud click just as he stepped into the kitchen. Michael groaned then hit the replay button.

"Hello I'm calling for Dr. Tancredi. My name is Charles Patterson, I'm a restate agent. I have a few listings for her, within her prices range that I think would be perfect for her-"

"Sure you do pal,"

Michael didn't even hesitant as he hit the delete button and headed back to the steaming bathroom.

The surprised of the day for Sara wasn't when LJ introduced her as his soon to be hot aunt but when she stepped out of the elevator leading to Michael's apartment and saw a blond woman standing in front of his door. Looking lost and desperate.

"Hello?" Sara gripped the handles of her purse as tight as should could, telling herself in a harsh litany not to make assumptions. Michael didn't like blonds.

The woman turned, blinked then smirked, "Sara Tancredi. Well Michael must be thrilled."

"Pardon me?" Sara asked, shocked.

The woman stuck out a rigid hand. "Jane Philips. It's very nice to meet you Dr. Tancredi, but to be honest I feel like I already know you. I've heard so much about you from both Michael and Lincoln…"

"Jane Philips?" Sara repeated, "You're the woman that was working with their father."

Jane smiled proudly, "I am."

"You're also Lincoln's girlfriend," Sara said, "It's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you as well. I apologize for not recognizing you."

"Don't worry about it, probably the only time you've seen me was when I testified at the trail. And as we both know, Television adds twenty pounds."

Sara laughed at the humor, "So are you here to see Lincoln," Sara stepped toward the door. "I'm sure he's up by now…I know he'd-"

Jane easily caught Sara for arm; stopping her from digging through her purse for the spare set of keys LJ had given her. "I…"

Sara turned, "You don't want to see him." She realized

"I…um.." Jane dropped her eyes, "I just wanted to know if he's alright. We had a bit of a blow out the other night and I was worried…"

"He's alright, hung over but fine." Sara smiled.

Jane eyed the other woman, "And I suppose he gave you that nice little bruise?"

Sara's hand unconsciously flew to the bandage at her mouth. "He was drunk."

She stated as if it explained everything.

Jane nodded, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Jane. I understand better then anyone else what you're going through with him-" Sara started.

"No I'm sorry that because I couldn't be there for him he got drunk and hurt you." Jane sighed, "It was because of Veronica you know. Something or someone triggered a memory of hers that day. He couldn't handle it…and even worse I never even tried to support him. I just left, dropped LJ off here and left."

"Jane," Sara soothed. "It's hard to know how to help them. At times you think all you need to do is just be there, hold their hands and tell them it's all alright. Then it's like you have to leave because you know that they can't be dependent on you." Sara crossed her arms over her chest, "I honestly don't know how to help them either. No matter how desperately I want to make all the hurt go away-"

"You just can't." Jane finished.

For a moment both women were silent.

"Well…"Jane sighed, "I guess I should take off. I have work to do."

"Still in the anti-company business?" Sara asked lightly. Forcing a smile.

Jane grinned, "Not quite. But considering it's been my life for so long-I work as a bodyguard. I work for the rich and paranoid. I really love to tell them no one's going to kidnap their annoying 17 year old but that doesn't pay the rent."

Sara grinned, she stopped after a moment. "Please come in, Jane. I know how you feel, I really do. But seeing you could help, him. Please."

Jane glanced between the other woman and the door, "I'm sorry Sara. I just can't. I need to know what role I play with him. I need to know what I am to him before I can allow myself to be with him again."

Sara instant started to tell her no, and then she stopped herself. That was exactly what she was afraid of. That's was the precise reason she was pushing Michael away.

Jane gave Sara a nod then turned to leave, "I'll see you later Sara,"

"Wait!" Sara reached out and caught Jane's hand. "Please, can I get your number? In case of emergences or something." Sara quickly dug through her purse then handed Jane and pen and a scrap of paper.

Seconds later she watched the blond woman walk into the elevator, lift her hand in a brief Farwell then disappear behind the sliding doors.

Sara slid the key into the lock, forcing herself to ignore how normal it felt.

She tossed her purse over her shoulder and stepped into the room. She opened her mouth to call for Michael when the sound of shattering glass made her stop.

"Michael?" she dumped her purse to the floor. A moment later the apartment filled with Michael's angry yells, followed quickly by Lincoln's. Sara ran toward the living room.

"You punched her!"

"I was drunk! I would never hurt Sara or anyone else for that matter you know that!" Lincoln shouted back.

Sara froze in the doorway of the living room. She was first hit with the image of two lions facing off.

"I wish I could believe that but the huge bruise and bleeding lip on Sara's face tend to change one's beliefs. I don't know what's wrong with you Linc, but you really need to grow up and start putting it behind you! You have a child to think about!"

"Don't tell me to put it behind me when you're the same man who lives with every day. You deal with it just like I do. Worse I'd say!" Lincoln roared, pointing his finger angrily at his brother.

"No, I don't get drunk, abandoned my son, and hit women." Michael threw back viciously.

"Michael stop!" Sara hissed from her place.

Both men froze and turned toward her. Shocked to see her standing there.

"Sara!" Michael said, his eyes locking on her.

Sara walked forward, stopping when she stood beside Michael. "This isn't helping either of you. Jabbing each other just because you're furious isn't going to solve anything."

They stopped, Michael took a breath. Lincoln stepped forward, his attitude clamed.

"Sara I'm sorry." He gestured to her face then looked away. "I was being a jackass and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten drunk and I really hate myself for taking it out on you."

Sara nodded, "I know Lincoln, thank you."

Lincoln sent his brother a glance; Michael lowered his eyes in avoidance.

Lincoln growled under his breath and stormed from the room. Sara waited until she heard the slamming of the bedroom door to turn to Michael.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Michael started looking directly at her.

"Making accusation like that aren't going to help anyone Michael. You know that!"

Sara said gently.

"He needs to start dealing with things like an adult, Sara. Like the parent he is."

Michael replied sharply. "I'm sick of him doing this to LJ and I."

"And Jane," Sara muttered, her eyes downcast.

"Yeah," Michael agreed, "And to Jane."

Sara sighed, then turned and seated herself at the leather couch a foot away. Michael followed her lead.

"He needs help." Sara muttered, leaning forward, resting her arms on her knees.

Michael stared out the wide windows in front of him. "I know."

Sara turned sideways to look directly at Michael. "You're not going to like this but I know of something that could help him."

He looked at her, "What?"

"A rehab clinic I went to during some of the darkest times in my life." Sara started quietly. "It's a nice place-"

"I don't care how nice it is." Michael stood up and quickly began pacing in front of the couch. "I'm not locking my brother away…anywhere. I don't care what it could do for him."

"Michael he needs help!" Sara said firmly. "If you want things to change you need to give him the ability to heal."

"Whatever he needs I'll get for him Sara. I'm not locking my brother away! That's final."

Sara flinched back at his tone. "I'm not talking about locking him away and abandoning him! I'm talking about sending him to a place that is made specifically for his needs."

"We're his family Sara. Everything he needs is here-"

"As much as you'd like to believe that Michael you know that's not true." Sara mumbled.

Michael stopped short; his shoes crushed the soft carpet at his feet. He glared down at her, angry, betrayal beaming in his eyes.

"I'm not, I repeat, not sending my brother away. I've helped him all these years and I'll continue to do so. If you can't handle that, that's your problem."

Sara felt as if he had slapped her. Part of her wished he had, it would have been easier to deal with. She opened her mouth to speak just as his phone rang. Jerking both of them into reality. Michael blinked down at her, as if he hadn't realized she was there.

He quickly reached for the phone and lifted it to his ear.

"Mich-"He stumble when Sara dropped her eye from his, "Michael Scofield."

"Mr.Scofield this is Mr. Robertson, I'm the Principle here at the High School your nephew attends. We've been trying to reach his father-"

"His father's a bit preoccupied at the moment, is there something I could help you with?" Michael snapped, ignoring the polite tone the man was trying to use.

"You're nephew has just been brought in for starting a…well a very violent fight. Is there anyway you could come and get him?"


	12. Chapter 12

Michael snapped his phone closed.

"What is it?" Sara asked, standing up from her place at the couch.

Michael looked at her with a blank expression. He took a step forward.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have lost it like that."

Sara blinked, "Michael, what happened?"

"LJ got into trouble at school I have to go get him." He hurried past her towards the kitchen and the door, ignoring her surprised expression.

Sara quickly followed, "I'm coming with you."

Michael paused in the midst of grabbing his car keys and coat.

Lincoln stood in the entranceway of the spare bedroom; he was bent over tugging on his shoes. His phone in one hand and a coat dragged over an arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Michael snapped.

Sara took a few steps further into the room, she turned to see Lincoln.

The older man dropped his foot into the shoe and slammed it into the ground.

"Got a voice mail that LJ got into trouble." Lincoln muttered, glaring at his brother.

"Yeah we just heard." Sara mumbled, looking between the brothers. Taking another step closer to Michael. Preparing herself to hold him back if necessary.

Lincoln looked at Sara then back to his brother. "And what? You weren't going to tell me?"

"Why should I?" Michael tugged his jacket around his body. "You're still hung over, not exactly the best way to make a first impression at your son's school. Might give proof to all those rumors that Lincoln Burrows is still a drunk!"

Lincoln's eyes flickered a darker shade. "You smug, self righteous bastard,"

He dropped his phone to the ground and started toward his brother.

Sara slide her arm through Michael's, stepped in front of him and pushed him back a step. Turning her back on Lincoln.

"Stop it! Right now! Both you of!" Sara tossed Lincoln a look over her shoulder then looked at him, "Stop it Michael."

Michael barely noticed her, his eyes locked on his brother.

"Did I say something untrue? You've never even been there. You weren't there when we signed him in-you've never even been there to pick him up."

"And you've never let me forget it!" Lincoln yelled, "You've spent all your time restoring that all perfect attitude while the rest of us had to deal with reality!"

"Reality!? Are you kidding me? You spent the first year we were back hiding in this apartment, I had to do everything! I took care of your son, fed you clothed you, dealt with the courts. What do you know of reality?"

"At lest I didn't spend every waking moment fantasying about a woman who doesn't want me. At lest I didn't fixate on a chick who-"

Sara, half ignoring Lincoln's words, felt the entire room shift. Michael stopped fighting her. His movements froze, to an icy fury and Lincoln fell silent.

"Go to hell,"

Sara flinched; she looked up at Michael and swallowed at the sight.

His eyes were harder then she'd ever seen. Sara turned back to Lincoln.

"Michael and I are going to get LJ, I think it's best if you stay here."

Lincoln looked at her; she could see the relief in his eyes at her interruption. "Um…yeah." He paused, glancing awkwardly at his brother then turned to leave.

"You've become the father you always told me we had. That sick, disgusting drunk who's never there and never wants to be. You're ruining LJ and everything good in you're life and I won't let you do that to me. I'm tired of helping you…You've got till tomorrow to get out of my home." Michael whispered, his voice high enough to reach his brother but low enough to show it's danger.

Both Sara and Lincoln were to shocked to speak. Michael turned without any hesitation and left the apartment. Sara didn't even blink until the door slammed closed, she felt her entire body vibrate with the slam.

"Fuck," Lincoln muttered under his breath.

Sara stifled a groan. She turned to Lincoln. "Just don't do anything stupid. You know he's hurt right now and he just wants to hurt you back."

"Sara do you even know my brother? Michael doesn't hurt back when he's in pain…he closes up." Lincoln stepped forward, "This is serious…he's never, and I mean never used that tone before."

Sara nodded, "I know…" and it scared her. "Listen, I'll do what I can to calm him down but you need to start picking the pace up. When we get back you need to figure out what you're going to do with your problem and do it. For everyone who loves you if not yourself."

Without another word Sara hurried from the apartment. She could hear Michael punching the button on the evaluator. It was her luck that the machine still hadn't reply to his request. Sara run up to him just as he was about to turn to the stairs.

"Michael please wait-"She gasped, reaching for him.

He turned, his eyes hollow. "I forced him into therapy. Him and LJ both. Made them go three times a week. I never once went."

Sara gripped his for arm. "Michael please…forget that for now. Can you just take a moment and breathe."

He almost smiled down at her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Sara. You can't possibly understand…." He whispered. Lowering his forehead to rest against her's.

Sara slides her arms around the back of his neck and held him against her.

"I know, I've missed you too."

Sara felt Michael exhale; a moment later she actually felt his entire body relax as her lightly massaged the back of his neck with her finger tips.

Michael opened his mouth to say something just as the elevator doors opened, giving a loud sound to break them apart.

"It's going to be alright, Michael." Sara whispered back.

It was that moment the elevator reached their floor and announced its arrival with a loud chime. Sara slid her arms off him and gave him a gentle smile.

"Come on, let's get LJ."

His silence unnerves her more then anything he had said back at the apartment. The way his fingers tapped against the steering wheel-the way his eyes roamed the road in front of him.

"Michael, are you alright?" she forced her tone to be light.

Michael shot her a quick glance, obvious not lead on by her tone. "Fine, Sara. I just want to get LJ get home and deal with everything."

"I know but we can't just ignore whatever happened with LJ. And we can just lecture LJ and Lincoln together." She began slowly.

"I have no intention of 'lecturing' my brother." Michael hissed out, his fingers

abandoning the tapping in favor of a death grip.

"Michael-"she sighed.

"Doesn't matter," He jerked the car to a stop, "We're here. Let's deal with one problem at a time."

He was out the door before Sara could even unbuckle herself. He stood waiting for her at the front of the car, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Sara swung her purse over her should, slammed the car door and walked to him.

"Just promise me you'll be calm. LJ doesn't need us blowing up on him." Sara muttered, stepping in close to him.

Michael nodded, giving her lips a brief look before turning to the building.

Sara easily fell into step beside him, without thinking about it, Sara slide her arm through his, gripping his forearm tightly. Michael said nothing, merely moved closer, allowing their body's to brush with each step.

The Principle looked beyond relief when Michael walked into his office. He shot from his chair an apologetic smile on his face.

"Mr. Scofield!" he extends his hand towards Michael, only recognizing Sara when Michael was force to disengage their hands to meet the other man's.

"Dr. Tancredi!?" The man stumbled awkwardly shaking Michael's hand as he started at her, "Uh…this is quite the honor…um.."

Sara smiled but said nothing.

Michael let the Principle's hand drop from his; he lowered his hand back to Sara's.

"I heard my nephew got into a fight?"

"Um….yes!" The man stepped around his desk. "He and three other students got into it pretty bad, the other two had to get checked out by the nurse but they are fine. Only bruise." He led them out of his office and down a hall of class rooms.

"Do we know what started it?" Michael asked calmly, a step behind the Principle. His fingers wrapping around Sara's.

"Um…no…it was actually between classes. LJ claims they provoked him after bashing his….um.." He tossed Michael a glance over his shoulder, "Well his family situation."

The only reason Michael didn't allow himself to roll his eyes was that Sara was walking right next to him, applying pressure against his hand.

"Well I'm sure even if they did he was in the wrong and we won't let it go." Michael assures him automatically.

The principle stopped in front of a doorway. "I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Scofield. As this is LJ's first time doing something like this we won't punish him…but I must warn you that if this continues we will be forced to take action."

Michael removed his hand from Sara's and shook the Principle's hand again.

"Thank you, sir. I promise this won't happen again."

"That's a relief to hear," the man smiled, obviously still star stuck.

"If that'll be all we'd like to take him home now." Sara spoke for the first time, sending the man a brilliant smile.

"Oh….of course." He stumble. He quickly opened the door and waved LJ out.

Sara gave him another smiled then turned to LJ.

"Hey." The teenager mumbled as he stepped out of the room.

Michael sucked in a large breath when his eyes fell upon the huge bruise building under his eye. "What happened?"

Sara tugged Michael's hand, then nodded, "Thank you for all your help. We'd better get back…"

"Alright-thank you." The principle managed a small smile then entered the class room.

LJ looked between them, "Where's Dad?"

Sara sent Michael a glance, he returned it. Sara turned, "Come on; let's get to the car,"

"Yeah I guess that was a stupid question." LJ muttered.

Sara took hold of Michael's hand again as they made their way out of the school. LJ a step behind, his head lowered in shame. No one made even a sound until they were settled into the car.

Michael turned in his seat and gave his nephew a sober glaze. "You ok?"

LJ nodded, "Just some punks thinking they could bully me around by bashing dad."

"Would you like me to arrange for you to go to another school? You don't have to put up with this sort of thing." Michael continued in the same reasonable and logical tone.

LJ shook his head, "Na…they won't bother me." A brief smile overtook the boy's face. "You should have seen the other guy; he won't be eating stakes anytime soon."

Michael nodded, smirked at Sara then started the car.

"So what's going on with my dad?" LJ asked quietly. After a few moments of relieved silence.

Michael tightened his hands around the wheel. Sara sucked in a breath and cast him a quick look.

"Would you like me?" Sara whispered, her voice barely above a whisper, leaning close to Michael

Michael shook his head in agreement but kept his eyes locked on the road.

Sara turned in her seat and wrapped an arm around the back of the seat to hold her.

"LJ…Your father isn't doing well."

"He's still wasted isn't he?" LJ asked, his eyes showing all the emotions his face refused to show.

"He was alright when we left…but he's still going to need some help." Sara looked at Michael before continuing. "And I think I have an idea that would help him."

"Sara-"Michael said suddenly, realizing where she was going.

"I think you're father should spend some time in a rehab clinic." She blurted out before Michael could cut her off.

"No." Michael hissed out. The single word speaking volumes.

LJ frowned. "Rehab?"

Sara looked back at him, "I know what you might think of-"

"It's not going to happen, Sara!" Michael said harshly.

"Why not?" LJ asked loudly, leaning forward in his seat.

Sara blinked in surprised, Michael shot his nephew a look in the review mirror.

"What?" he asked.

"I think rehabs a great idea. Why are you against it Uncle Mike?" LJ didn't wait for a responses, he turned back to Sara. "Is there anything I could do to help?"


	13. Chapter 13

"You're not going to do anything, LJ because we're not sending your father away."

Michael snapped, shooting Sara a glare.

LJ leaned up against the seats and shared a glance with Sara before turned to his Uncle.

"Why not?"

Michael looked over his shoulder then back at the road. One more turn and they were home, he could feel the anxiety of being near his brother again growing. "Neither of you know what Fox River did to him. I do. And I'm not sending him away to be locked up and studied like some kind of lab rat."

"Michael you can't help Lincoln. You-"

Michael sucked in a ragged breath, "I know that I haven't been the greatest to my brother, Sara. And I apologize that you got caught up in it. But I can help my brother and I will."

"No you can't Uncle Mike." LJ said firmly but gently. "Sara's right. What's the first thing you know about helping dad? Ok sure you'd make him go cold turkey but you and I both know there's no way in hell you can force him to stay sober. He needs to make the decision himself and keep with it. I don't know a lot about rehabs but I do knows there's lots of therapy and stuff like that…to help them come to that conclusion themselves and stuff."

Sara turned and smiled at LJ, "For being a punk kid you really are wise beyond your years."

LJ glowed at the comment then cast his Uncle a wry glance.

"I don't think either of you understand." Michael said tightly, pulling the car into the parking lot in front of his building.

"Then explain it to us," Sara encouraged, taking off her seat belt to turn facing him.

Michael did the same and looked between them. "If I send him away, it's going to be like just like giving up on him. I already did that once. It's because of me he was sent to Forx River. I won't make another mistake that sends him somewhere like that again."

"Michael we're not talking about prison. It's so far in comparison it's not even funny. They can have their own rooms, they have their own bathrooms. Every luxury the outside world gets so do they. And if you want to go before hand that's perfectly fine. All you need to remember Michael is that putting him away. You're trying to get him help."

"I don't know…"Michael tapped his fingers on his thigh.

"If I can convinces dad to go will you let him?" LJ asked bluntly.

Both Michael and Sara turned in surprise.

"What?" he frowned and looked between them. "This is my dad we're talking about, I want to help him and I happen to agree with Sara that this is the best thing for him."

Michael studied his nephew then looked back at Sara. "Promise me this isn't going to be anything like Fox River. No confirmed spaces-they won't punish him by leaving him alone-"

Sara gave a sympathy smile. "Michael their idea of punishment is restricting pool privileges to every other day instead of every day."

"Uncle Mike?" LJ asked again.

Michael stared at Sara for a moment longer then looked at LJ. "If you and Sara can convince him to go then I won't say anything. But it has to be by his own freewill. I won't tolerate men in white coming to drag him off is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Sara said shooting LJ a smile.

They exited the car without another word on the subject. They listened to LJ chat about the fight, boosting proudly that the other kid had lost a few teeth.

When they reached Michael's door, Michael unlocked the door opened it and allowed LJ to enter first. Sara stopped and waved LJ on when he turned back to them.

"Go see if you can talk to your father, I need to talk to your Uncle for a little bit."

Sara said gently.

Michael blinked in surprise then nodded LJ to continue on. He closed the door and turned to Sara. A questioning look smeared across his face.

"I promise Lincoln is going to be just fine. We can go and visit him whenever we'd like and it you feel it's not doing him any good then you can sign him out. I promise this is going to be nothing like Fox River."

"It's alright, Sara. I know you want to do what's best…and I do trust you...but-"

"I know Michael…after everything you've been through together this must be really hard." Sara paused looked at her feet then looked back up. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Michael frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What Lincoln said…" she began quietly, her eyes roaming his face in wonder. "What he said about you fixating on me….was that true?"

"Sara.." Michael began in protest.

"He said that you made them go to therapy…and that you used searching for me to get better." Sara lowered her voice to a whisper. "What did he mean by that?"

"He's just angry that I made him and LJ go to therapy after all the charges were cleared."

Michael said quickly, reaching for the door, eager to get out of that piratical conversation.

"Michael I won't let you be the reason you bury everything." She muttered, harshly. "I won't let you treat me like some prized possession."

"It wasn't like that Sara." Michael moved from the door, "After everything I'd done, everyone I'd hurt I wanted to help at lest one person. I sent money to Westmorelands's daughter. I did what I could to make amends…but knowing the whole time that you were out there by yourself. Your entire life ruined by my actions-it nearly killed me."

Michael stopped, his voice so heavy with emotions each word hurt coming out of his mouth. But this confession was a long time in coming. Michael close the distances between them and cupped her face with both hands. "I once told you involving you was my greatest regret. I meant it then and I mean it even more now."

"I don't need your pity," Sara mumbled…willing her voice to be firm, knowing it wasn't.

"I'm not offering pity. You asked so I'm explaining. I couldn't start to repent until I knew you were safe…you were alright."

"Michael…" Sara fought against the urge to move in closer, to guide her lips to his. "Michael please…"

"I know you don't want me, Sara. I know I ruined that three years ago. But I'm just asking you to let me help you now."

"Michael-"

He slide a finger over her lips. "Just until you get a place of your own…please Sara. I need this more then you imagine."

She knew he was waiting for her to turn and run, to throw a fit and never speak to him again.

"I'm scared of taking that leap, Michael." She whispered, his finger falling off her lips.

Michael frowned in confusion then began speaking rapidly. "I can't ask you to trust me, I've ruined everything I've ever touched. But I just…I just want you so much that I can't seem to let you go."

"Michael…" Sara smiled, "Shhh.."

Michael clamped his mouth closed and stared at her.

"I'm scared of letting you back into my heart….It hurt so much last time when I did and you weren't that to save me." She spoke slowly, each word expressing the emotions she was feeling. "But I also know that now that you're a part of my life again I can't just stay away. I mean come on!" She grinned foolishly. "I haven't spent a few three days with you and I already order you around. I'm already telling your father what they should do with their life."

Despite himself Michael found himself smiling at her words.

"So let's go back to the oringal deal…taking it slow. Friends for now…" She gave a weak smile. Hoping against hope he didn't seen her thoughts, hoping her eyes didn't relieve the desire that shook her body.

Michael nodded, "Thank you for giving me another shot…at lest as a friend."

Sara grinned, "I have to agree with you Michael about one thing. We need to heal, and the best way we can do that is through each other."

Michael nodded, his entire body rigged. The disappointment of her rejection weighing down on his body. He let his hands drop from her face then turned back to the door.

He tried to prepare his mind for the upcoming fight…the broken dishes and everything else convincing his brother he was sick would entail.

But as his fingers clasp around the door knob all he could think of was Sara.

That fact that she was two feet behind him. That she wanted him to be her 'friend', that she realized he could only heal through her…that she felt the same.

His mind was full of the realization that, even if she couldn't see it, her body still responded as eagerly to his as the day they met.

Michael turned before he could think better, slipped an arm around her waist, pulled her forward and kissed her.

He could hear her give a slight gasp right before his lips covered hers.

His other hand slide up her back, clasped the back of her neck and held her against him.

When her arms lifted and reach around his back, hugging him close to her, Michael deepened the kiss. He titled his head, winning more of her mouth.

Michael was so caught up in the feeling of the world shifting to perfecting he didn't notice Sara pulling away from him until their lips were pulled apart.

They both sucked in a much needed breath.

"So um…that friend idea?" Sara whispered gently, a smile plastered on her flushed face.

"I believe in friends kissing each other." He smiled.

Sara gave a sarcastic smile. "Oh yeah? Wow…that's good to know."

Michael gave a short laugh, his eyes scanned her face then fell on her pink lips. He leaned forward and kissed her lips again, savoring her sweet taste.

Knowing it would be the last for a while.

He was going to fully respect the boundaries she had set.

After this.

He kissed her again then used both hands to clear her face of hair.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Sara smirked. "Yeah, you really look it."

Michael pressed a kiss to her forehead, he sucked in a breath, wanting to cover inch of her.

"I am..." he pulled away, dragging his hands off her. He held them up in surrender.

"See? All done."

Sara forced herself to smile, anything to cover the disappointment. "Alright Scofield…I do believe we have a family crisis to deal with."

Michael turned to the door, "Of course," he pushed open the door. "After you."

Before Michael could even close the door behind him LJ appered. He started to prepare to defuse a fight when he realized his nephew was smiling.

"LJ?" He asked quietly, frowning in confusion.

"He said OK." LJ grinned, looking between them, so excited he seemed to bounce off the floor. "He said he'd go!" The boy rushed forward and folded Sara into a hug.

"He did?" Michael asked, shocked.

His only answer was LJ lifting Sara off her feet and twirling her around him.


	14. Chapter 14

LJ didn't fear his father. He was one of the two people on the planet that his father would never physically hurt in a rage. However, when he entered the apartment alone and started toward the room his father was in, LJ noticed his hands began to sweat. A lot.

He lifted his hand and pounded on the door.

"Dad it's me. Can I come in?"

At first he heard nothing but silence and the thought that his father had left sent a wave of worry through him. It quickly disappeared when he heard the sounds of his brother falling off the bed and rushing toward the door.

Lincoln swung open the door, "LJ. He sighed in relief.

"Hey Dad," LJ smiled, trying for normalcy.

Lincoln pulled his son forward into a hug, "Shit, kid. What happened to your face?"

LJ rested his face against his father's chest and took a breath. "Nothing. Just some kid through he could push me around."

Lincoln pushed LJ away to get a better look at his face. "And?"

"And he looks worse then I do." LJ smirked.

"That's my boy." His father grinned with pride. Lincoln looked behind LJ to the rest of the empty apartment. "Where's your Uncle?"

"He and Sara are talking in the hallway." LJ answered.

Lincoln lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Talking or talking, talking?"

LJ snorted laugh, "You know Uncle Mike, he probably can't even bring himself to hold her hand."

Lincoln let his arms fall from his son and he took a few steps back and dropped onto the bed. "So I guess you heard."

"Heard what?" LJ asked quickly, trying to hid the worry in his voice. Knowing he's failed miserably.

Lincoln looked at his son, "Your Uncle and I got into a little fight before he went to get you. We're having some issues-"

"You guys aren't having issues, Dad. You're having issues. And we all know what it is. You can't deal with everything that happened so your drinking and sub concisely blaming Uncle Mike." LJ said calmly. "I was talking to my school therapist about it-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lincoln shot to his feet. "You have no right-"

"Actually Dad I have all the right to say this. And more. I'm sick of you whining. Do you ever stop to think what everyone else is going through? I know you love us Dad but sometimes you can be a selfish asshole."

Lincoln stared at his son, his jaw unhinged. He tired to speak then fell silent.

"Listen, I've been reading…watched a few episodes of Doctor Phil even. And they all same the same thing. Enough letting you do whatever you want. Obviously that isn't working, now we try tough love."

"LJ you're so out of line right now," Lincoln said softly, his voice full of anger and almost threatening.

"You're wrong Dad. Because if this is how you're gonna be then I think it's best of you just leave me here with Uncle Mike and Sara. Because you know, they've been through just as much if not more then you and they still put me and the real world first. You? What do you do? Drink and say you've been through hell?" LJ shook his head, "Sara was tortured. Uncle Mike was made to do things we don't even know about."

"So you're saying that because I wasn't the mastermind behind all this that I have no reason to grieve? Is that it son?" the last part was said so harshly that LJ blinked and took a step back.

"That's not what I'm saying Dad. But you've surpassed grieving. This-" he waved a hand to his father's appearances. "This is just you giving up. And I love you and I'm not gonna let you continue to hurt yourself this way."

LJ sucked in a breath and tried to resist the tears filling his voice. "So here's the deal Dad. You go to rehab or you go now and we'll see you on holidays or the next time you have a court hearing. Because you know at the rate your going it won't be to much longer."

Lincoln curled his hands into a fist. "I thought you understand, LJ-I thought you knew.."

LJ flinched at the betrayal in his father's voice. "Dad, please," he begged slowly, "I'm trying to help you! Please Dad! You need help and we can give it to you. We both know that unless you do something you're only going to get worse."

Lincoln studied his son, his eyes turning from betrayal and anger to something else. Understanding mixed with regret.

LJ continued, noticing the slight change but refusing to accept victory so soon.

"Uncle Mike was afraid it'd be like Fox River…but you can go to this place Sara keeps talking about. She was saying that it's got everything you can imagine. And I did some research a while back and some of these joints have pool tables, arcades, pools, spas the whole works." LJ's voice charged easily to slightly higher, filled with humor. The way only a young person could, Lincoln stares and mentally thanks god for the strength of his son.

"I know this guys who's mom went to rehab. When she came out she was all pretty, she had lost weight and started to eat healthy and all that shit. But she did look really good when she got out and trust me when she went in she was nothing to look at." LJ added with a smirk.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Oh so it has nothing to do with the drinking you want me to get a make over. Should have known there was something else going on here."

LJ gave a loud laugh, "Hey, I wasn't gonna mention those zits but now that we're talking about it…"

Lincoln laughed gently, allowing the feeling to soak through his entire body. He closed his eyes. "Alright kid," he said on a sigh.

"Dad?" LJ's voice asked carefully. The humor and laughter fading slightly.

Lincoln opened his eyes. "Alright I'll go."

LJ threw himself into his father's arm, not even caring that he was a teenager and they just didn't do that. Lincoln wrapped his arms tightly around his son, then lowered his face into his shoulder. "I love you, you know that right."

"I know," LJ muttered, his face pressed into Lincoln's shirt.

After a moment longer LJ tore himself from his father, smiled then looked behind him.

"I have to tell them!" he smiled back to his father, "You have no idea how happy their gonna be."

Lincoln nodded, unable to form the words he knew his son wanted to hear.

"Go tell them, I need to sleep."

"Sure thing Dad. Don't worry, Sara, Uncle Mike and I will take care of everything. You just rest." He started for the door.

Lincoln fell back to the bed just as LJ stopped at the door way.

"Hey dad?" LJ said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…I know that you think rehabs for celebrities but…well just thanks." He finished with a smile that brings out all of his childish innocents.

Before Lincoln could reply back his son dashed from the room.

"He said Ok!" He couldn't help but look excitedly between them, he wanted to jump up and down and yell at the top of his lungs. "He said he'd go!"

"He did?" LJ could see the disbelief on his Uncle face.

LJ looked to Sara stunned face, before he could think better of it, he stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her into a hug and twirled her around.

Sara laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck for support. She buried her face in his neck as he swung her. By the time LJ's set her down and released her, Sara's face was flushed and all smiles.

"This is great LJ!" She patted his chest as she took a wobbly step back.

Michael stepped forward, his face still a mask of worry. He slipped a hand around Sara's back to hold her to him. For a moment LJ thought it was to stabilize her, then he realize it was to stabilize himself.

"He was to excited but I talked him into it and he seems ok with everything. I told him what you told us about them having everything," LJ said, pointing a look at the still smiling Sara. "He said he'd go!"

"That's wonderful, LJ!" Sara congratulated.

"Yeah," LJ looked between them, "Hey do you think you could go and talk to him. Just let him know everything will be ok…I know that it's kinda awkward and all because ya know you were-"

Sara lifts a hand then shares a smile between Uncle and nephew. "Not at all, LJ. If fact I think it's a great idea." Sara looks to Michael, silently asking permission if she should.

His answer is letting his arm fall from around her waist. She gently pats his chest with on hand then walks past them into the apartment and towards the rooms.

LJ smiles again at his Uncle. "Sorry, did I interpret something?"

"No," Michael answered with none of the enthusiasm LJ had. He lifted his wrist to inspect his watch then dropped in and looked at LJ. "I need to head back to the office for a little while, I forgot some papers that I had to sign. Can you tell Sara that I won't be back for a few hours?"

"Um yeah sure." LJ responded, watching Michael already heading toward the elevator.

LJ watched Michael hit the button then enter the waiting elevator, he stood in the hall way silently wondering what he'd done wrong for a moment. He obviously interpreted something between him and Sara…but he had a damn good reason too. LJ shook his head, he couldn't understand why his Uncle was being so against rehab.

His thoughts were broken when the sound of the house phone began ringing. LJ rushed into the house, slamming the door and noticing his father's bedroom door closed all at the same instance. With his eyes still locked on his father's door he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Sara Tancredi. Who am I speaking too?"

LJ's hand tightened around the phone. "Who is this?" he asked tightly.

"My name is Charles Patterson, I'm looking for Dr.Tancredi." the answer came calmly, in not slightly annoyed.

"You already said that, and why are you looking for her Mr. Patterson?" LJ asked.

"I'm a relastate agent she hired. I've been trying to contact her at this number and I've had no luck. She assured me that-"

"Well she's not here so what can I do for you?" LJ cut him off.

"Could you please just tell her I have several listings for her to look through and if she could just give me a call back?" The man answered quickly.

"Well you don't need to bother anymore cause she found a place to live. And don't call her again." LJ said shortly before he slammed the phone back into the handle.

LJ stared at the phone for a moment. Sara wanted to leave them? Sara wanted to leave them already? She wanted to leave them when they needed her most? LJ couldn't help the tight feeling that clasped his stomach. He seated himself on a table chair and tilted his head toward his father's door. Why did she want to leave? He lifted his hands to his face and rubbed forcibly. He barely even knew her. He'd only meet her a few days ago. He didn't know a thing about her besides what he'd learned from the papers. But he did know that she made his family complete. He knew that he didn't even care when he feel asleep in the same bed as her. He knew that when he used her feet as a pillow she didn't mind. He knew that she made his Uncle happy in a way LJ could never really remember seeing him.

LJ sucked in a breath. He knew he wanted her to stay and he knew he'd make that happen.

Twenty minutes later the door opened, LJ shot to his feet preparing to see his father but only Sara stepped out. She closed the door quietly then motioned for him to sit back down. She walked to him and sat opposite him.

"He's resting." She answered softly, an exhausting smile on her face. "But I explained some things to him and he's still willing. I told him I'd take care of everything so he wouldn't have to deal with any of the paperwork."

"Good…and I know I don't really know a lot of that stuff but if you need some help-"

He offered, his voice shaking with emotions.

Sara nodded. "Don't be to causal with those offers LJ. There's one thing in life I despise in life and paper work just happens to be the top two."

"What's the other one?" LJ asks, smirking.

"The colour pink." She answered easily, turning her head to look around the apartment. "Where's Michael?"

"Oh…he said he had to do some stuff at the office. Wanted me to let ya know he wasn't gonna be back for a while." LJ answered, losing his smile.

Sara nodded and sighed. "He blames himself for Lincoln's behavior doesn't he?"

LJ almost flinched at the topic and the tone she used. Sara stared at him. "It's part of his personality?" she form it as a question but they both knew it wasn't. "It's how he deals with the faults of the world and the people around him. Internalize it then deal with himself."

"It's Uncle Mike." LJ answered as if it explained all.

Sara looked toward the large empty room, she could make out part of the bed from her seat. "I wonder if he'll even let me help him."

"You're helping him by putting Dad in rehab." LJ answered. "The only thing that would have happened if Dad was to stay here is that they'll fight and the whole thing will start over again. It's best for both of them if they're apart."

"Your a lot smarter then you give yourself credit for," She smiled at him, "And you're exactly right. Michael will crash and burn just as fast as your father."

"Not anymore he won't. Not if Dad gets better and gets out of this stupid depression."

Sara looked at LJ, staring for a moment not at him but as his Uncle's nephew. "You're right, not anymore he won't."


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later he was ready to leave. Lincoln finished shoving a shirt into his single bag then turned and looked around the now empty room. Sara had encouraged him to take any and all personal items that might make him feel any form of comfort.

He'd never had an item that signified home, it'd always been his son and brother. But since he couldn't take them he took everything else. From snatching LJ toothbrush as a joke that would make him smile to stealing Michael's favorite tie.

A knock on the door made him turn, "Lincoln?"

Lincoln opened the door quickly, Sara stood on the other side a calm, gentle smile on her lips. "Hey, you almost ready?"

He reached for the bag and threw it easily over his shoulder. "Yup."

Lincoln moved from the room, he saw his son sitting at the table a half bowl of cereal before him. He dropped the bag on a chair then motioned for his son to stand.

"Come here kid," He opened his arms and waited for LJ to step in. He lowered his face to his shoulder and exhaled. It had been hard knowing this entire time he was hurting his son deeper then his brother. He had wanted to hurt himself, but even that was impossible. It only hurt the ones he was trying to protect.

"We'll come and see you all the time, Dad." LJ breathed against his shirt, Lincoln could hear the unsteady tone of his son's voice. "They said you have a phone in your room and you can call us whenever you want."

Lincoln nodded against his son, barely listening to his words. Taking comfort in merely holding the boy.

"And Sara said we'd go to see you on weekends…and if you need us to come sooner, Uncle Mike said he'd sign me out of school for a few hours so we could go."

Lincoln nodded again, "Don't worry kid." He managed softly. Knowing full well that his son can feel his anxiety and his don't worry doesn't mean a thing.

Lincoln pulled away, glanced at Sara then looked around the rest of the apartment.

"Where's Michael?"

Both Sara and LJ drop their eyes, Sara was the first to lift them up and meet his slowly. "He had to go to work…some problems with a building design or something."

Lincoln nodded, allowing the painful absences of his brother to fully sink in. He knows his little brother is still angry with him, but he can't help the tiny feeling of abandonment seep into him.

"Alright, LJ. We gotta go." He thumped his son's shoulder and smiled. "Don't cause to much hell for your Uncle and Sara. Only one crisis per week and if you get your cutie girlfriend pregnant, don't even bother telling us just pack your crap and head to Mexico." He added with a laugh.

Sara shook her head as she watched the whole thing. LJ grinned foolishly at his father and nodded his head.

Lincoln ruffled his son's hair then looked up at Sara.

Sara lifted her purse and secured it on her shoulder. "It's a few hours away, LJ so I won't be back until after dinner. I made you up some tacos so just warm them up whenever Michael gets home,"

LJ nodded silently, watching his father toss the backpack over his shoulder and walk to the door.

"See ya LJ."

Lincoln was careful to not meet his son's eyes as he opened the door for Sara and followed her out. By the time they entered the elevator huge hot tears streamed down his face. He barely noticed when Sara stroked his arm, offering silent comfort.

"I appreciate you doing this and all." Lincoln said, breaking the silence as Sara weaved into the traffic.

Sara gave him a small smile. "I've been in your shoes, I know what you're going through."

"We're a little different." Lincoln snapped, turning his head to look out the passenger window.

Sara flinched and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "I didn't mean to minimize your situation-"

He exhaled heavily, "I know, Sara. I just meant…with LJ and Michael and what I did to you. I messed up and I deserve this."

"Lincoln this isn't a punishment." Sara stared ahead, "You have no idea how long it took me to realize that fact. And what happened with Michael wasn't all your fault. You made a mistake and now your correcting it. Michael…." Sara drifted off.

"He was right to be so pissed at me," Lincoln sighed, "I hit you..."

"Lincoln," Sara turned to give him a brief look.

He turned to look at her, his eyes hollow, "Did you know I tried to hurt Jane?"

Sara shot him a look then turned back to the road.

"I threw a lamp at her, LJ was watching. I didn't hurt her but…but I could have. If it had been anyone else I would have." He moved his head back to the window. "I knew what I was doing but I was so drunk…so drunk and angry I didn't care."

She could see out of the corner of her eye that he was tearing up. Trying to give him some pride back, Sara made sure to keep her eyes on the road.

"She was trying to help me….I saw a photo of Veronica in the paper earlier that day. Before I could stop myself I was at the bar and had more shots then I could count in me. When I got home, she tried to talk to me, tried to work it through with me. I blew up on her."

Sara swallowed, hard. She knew all this, but her respect and admiration for Jane grew ten fold. She wasn't sure she could stand up to a drunken Linc the Sink.

Silence filled the car again, leaving both passengers to dwell on his actions.

"I love her," He stated after a few moments.

Sara blinked and turned. "Excuse me?"

"Jane," He looked sideways at her, "I love her. I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask her to get married."

Sara unconsciously smiled.

"I know," Lincoln saw the smile and looked to the road ahead of them. "The ex-con who was living with his brother up until a few months ago wants to get married. Hell she's probably thinking the same thing-"

"Lincoln, I think it's a great idea. I know how much you care for Jane and I know how deeply she cares for you. She just-" She began softly.

Lincoln reached out and touched her shoulder. "You've seen her."

Sara bit her lip guilty. She paused for a long moment then nodded. "She came by the apartment a few days ago….she wanted to see how you were. We talked in the hall way."

"Oh," he sighed.

Sara reached across the car and squeezed his hand. "She was nervous, said she just wanted to make sure you were taken care of. That you were alright."

"Did you miss Michael?" Lincoln asked bluntly.

Sara blinked and tore her hand from Lincoln's. He turned his hand and caught her hand in a firm grasp. "These past few years, while we were on the run then when we couldn't find you. Did you miss my brother?"

Sara let her eyes fall closed for a second to conceal the tears. "Yes."

"Did you miss him so bad that their were times you couldn't breath. That you could feel closterphoic in an open field? You spend every night dreaming about him and waking up in tears?" Lincoln asked, his voice harsh.

"Yes," Sara gasped out.

"Well that's how I feel about Veronica. I love her, she died because of me. I killed her. And no matter what I try to do I can't forgive myself for that-"

"But it wasn't your fault. Jane choose to fight for you, and I know she was willing to sacrifice her life if it would have meant to get-"

"She didn't get a choice in the matter though. Someone just pointed a gun at her and took her life." Lincoln's voice cracked.

Sara sucked in a deep breath, "Well Paul…Kellerman, had me at the tub. I had a choice. And I made it. There's times, when I wake up from my nightmares and I think it wasn't worth it. But then daylight hits and I know it was. Because of what I did I was able to help you guys." Sara slide her hand on top his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "That's why I know you can't blame yourself. Veronica made a choice and she wasn't going to back down."

When silence filled the car Sara only looked over to him when she felt warm tears fall against her hand. She held his hand tightly and listened with a broken heart as he sobbed.

Sara slid her key into the lock and warily pushed open the door. She exhaled as she dropped her purse and collapsed into a stool. A quick glance at her watch told her it was past midnight.

"Sara?"

Sara looked up, Michael came toward her from the living room. A file of papers sat on the couch, Sara almost smile. How like him to be working at midnight. She almost could have laughed.

Michael slide into the stool across from hers. Resting his arms on the island counter.

"Are you alright?"

Sara smiled gently, "Fine. How are you?"

"Is he settled in?" Michael asked his tone cautious.

She nodded, "Yeah. And he's fine."

Michael shifted his eyes to behind her, studying the kitchen and every detail.

"How did he deal with everything once you got there?"

His voice was so soft and unsteady Sara instinctually reached across the table and linked their fingers together. "He was alright about everything. Took it in strides," Sara cracked a smile, "There was a problem though," she dropped her voice to a concerned whisper.

Michael's eyes shot to her's quickly, a worried, pained expression on his face.

"When we arrived a woman was begging people to join her yoga group, and I kinda signed him up." Sara's smile broke completely, covering her entire face. Michael smirked, "So he's got Yoga twice a week! You should have seen his face, I thought he was going to kill me!"

Michael rolled his eyes, "He might have, there's two thing Lincoln hates more then 'that touchy feeling, yuppie' crap as he likes to call it. And that's shots and being shot at."

Sara laughed out loud, loving Michael's relaxed humor.

Michael curled her fingers around his and rested her hand on top of his. "I can't thank you enough Sara. I know it's what's best for him," he dropped his eyes to their adjoined hand. "But I could never had done it."

"I know, "Sara replied softly.

"I always thought I would be enough for him and if I wasn't I could be. But I wasn't. I got him out of Prison and destroyed so much more of him…I wasn't enough, I never was."

Sara nodded, staying silent, waiting for him to continue. After what felt like forever Sara lifted her eyes to his and stared in surprise when she realized he was quietly vibrating with tears. Sara shot to her feet and moved around the kitchen counter, keeping her hand tightly in his. Leaning down she wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head into her stomach.

When she felt his arms snake across her body for support, Sara realized she was crying as well.


	16. Chapter 16

He was coming home from work when he noticed it again.

Michael clenched his car keys tighter in one hand as he walked toward his car in the office parking lot. He brief case was being griped in one hand, his coat swung over both.

He'd noticed the little signs before, then everything with Lincoln had happened and Michael had forgotten. Or at lest pushed in back in his mind.

But now, with yet another sign of being followed and watched he stopped dead. Turned, dropping his brief case and coat in the single motion.

"Come out you bastard. I know it's you and I know what you want. So just come out and face me like a man!" He called into the near empty parking complex.

His voice echoed through out the building, his eyes scanning all the pillars around him.

In a single motion Paul Kellerman moved from around one of the cement pillars and leaned up against it.

He smirked at Michael, "Well Look at you Mr. Scofield. Who would have thought only a few years ago you were on the run, shooting government agents and beating up citizens. You do blend in well don't you? But I guess, given your life style it's a survival technical."

"What do you what Paul?" Michael took a step way from his car and stood glaring at the other man.

"I think you know what I want, Michael." Paul studied him with an amused expression.

Michael watched him for a long moment, froze then gasped. "Sara."

Paul nodded, losing his smirk. "I want you to leave her alone."

"You've been watching her."

"I'm surprised you would know that concerning you've only recently been allowed back into her life." Paul pushed himself off the pillar and took another step forward.

"You were there the night we met up. You were following us." It was a statement, not a question. Both men knew that.

Paul couldn't keep some of the surprise off his face, he frowned then smiled again.

"Guess you've been losing some of that survival technies. But that's what happens when you're a longer useful object. How's life treating you now days Paul? Still working for the good of the country?" Michael said, not bothering to hid the enjoyment from his voice.

Paul ground his teeth and took placed another foot forward. "You're a smug jack ass you know that? I honesty believed what I was doing was for the good of country. Screw you if you don't understand that. Not like you even could, you've never cared about anything more then your family. And that's why I'm here."

"Oh yeah? Why's that Paul?"

"I want you to leave Sara alone." He said so easily and straightforwardly Michael had to blinked a few times.

"Excuse me? This from the man who tortured her." Michael snapped.

A look of guilt flashed across his face. "This from the man who saved her and will continue to do so. You see Michael. While you were on the run only looking after your and your brother's asses. Sara had to deal with everything. The press, the government, the whole thing. It was slammed into her face. Not to meant she didn't have a dime."

"What's your point?" Michael demanded.

"I was there. I helped her. I took care of her." Paul spat.

Michael clenched his fist together. "Shut up."

"What? She didn't tell you? She didn't tell you how after I was realized from prison she lived with me? Didn't tell you how I helped her get that job she has. It was me, Michael! I was there for her. And I don't want you to ruin what's left of her life." Paul said, his voice raising.

"She wasn't living all the best when I met her Paul. You haven't been doing a very good job." Michael countered, remembering her apartment.

Paul shrugged. "She wouldn't let me help her finically. I tried. Believe me. But she never wanted it. Said I was her friend not her piggy bank."

"You tortured her, you son of a bitch. You aren't anything to her!" He couldn't keep the jealouse and pure hatred from his voice as he screamed.

"I was there for her when she needed someone the most." Paul began slowly, in complete control, "Both times, when she was sitting in court with her own future on the line and a fucking video tape from you, I stood up and saved her! When there was nothing and no one, we helped each other."

"You're using her to-"

"You may not believe this Michael. But you're not the only man who loves her." Paul lower his voice as he finished speaking, he held Michael's stunned glaze for a moment then dropped it.

Michael studied the man before him then swallowed a silent curse. "Stay away from her. If I caught you doing anymore of this stalker crap, I call the cops so fast-"

"For what? For looking out for a friend?" Paul smirked.

"Sara's safe with me! Don't insult me by ever saying I would hurt her." Michael snarled.

Paul rolled his eyes, "You must be blind. You hurt her every time you're near her. You ruined her life!"

"I did what was necessary to save a life." Michael snapped.

Paul shook his head. "I'm not really in the mood for a moral debate Scofield. Let's just settle on the fact that if Sara stays with you any longer something is going to happen to her. She's going to get caught up in your life style….then you're going to have to leave her high and dry-"

"I'd never do that. As far as I'm concerned, Sara's staying where she is for as long as I can convince her." Michael turned to leave. He could feel his face flushing with blood.

"Still think you love her, eh Mickey?" Paul called, the smug pleasure in his voice from his victory.

Michael bent down to pick to pick up his brief case and coat, he paused to brush off his jacket then turned back to the ex-agent.

"I do. And I always will."

Paul blinked at the firm confidence in his voice. "You know something, I believe you do. What I don't think you understand is that every person you love always ends up in pain. So let her go, tell her anything and let her go. You'll only destroy what little she has left."

When Michael slide his key into the lock and pushed it open he heard a round of excited laughter. He dropped his bag to the floor and looked into the kitchen.

It was a disaster. Dirty dishes covered the counters. Bowls and cups were spewed around the room. Michael dropped his jaw as he scanned the disaster.

Sara was standing opposite the kitchen island, a dirty cookbook on once side and a satchels in her hand. LJ was seated behind her, watching her with an amused smile.

Michael looked around the kitchen and noticed several shot glasses on the island between the two.

"Your turn." LJ laugh, pushing a glass toward her.

Sara turned and threw the book at him, "Fine, but you this is the last time and I'm drunk enough-" She reached for the shot just as Michael stopped in.

"What the hell is going on?" He couldn't keep the panic from his voice as he watched her lift the shot glass to her lips.

Sara froze in mid air and turned to, losing a bit of her smile. She nearly dropped the shot glass putting it back down. Michael stepped further into the room.

"Hey Uncle Mike!" LJ slide a shot glass across the table toward him, "You gotta try this,"

"What's going on?" Michael repeated, casting Sara a serious, almost disappointment glance.

"Sara and I are 'drinking' to decide who has to wash the dishes." LJ laughed, completely unaware of the under current. He paused for a moment, looking between the adults then turned to his Uncle. "Whoa-" He stood up, lifted a glass and nearly shoved it under Michael's nose. "It's water and lemon juice. It makes you pee. We were playing that who ever had to go to the bathroom first had to do dishes."

Michael didn't realize how panicked he was until he let out a heavily sigh and dropped into the stool next to LJ.

"I can't believe you thought we were really drinking," LJ shot him a glare.

"I-" Michael started.

"Don't worry about it Michael. Considering my reputation I don't think you over reacted at all." Sara hissed, collecting the glasses and dropping them into the sink.

"Sara," Michael sighed.

LJ watched Sara, look at his Uncle. "You're a jerk." He snapped, turning his back and walked from the kitchen.

Sara sighed, "That was uncalled for him to say, Michael." She rested against the front of the sink, staring point blank at him.

"He's right though," Michael studied the room. "Guess I ruined the fun."

Sara shrugged. "We were having a blast."

"I'm sorry Sara, I just saw…" he trailed off. "And I've just been having a bad day. I know you wouldn't do that."

"Not in front of LJ you mean." She couldn't keep some of the ice from her tone.

Michael pushed himself up, he walked over and stood in front of her. "Not at all," he lifted his arms and rested on her shoulders. "I've been so distant lately. I haven't been here for LJ when he needs a constant. You have and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. I haven't seen him like this in years."

"Michael…"Sara stopped and studied his eyes for a moment, "Michael what happened."

Michael let his hands fall from her arms. He couldn't get ride of Kellerman's voice saying she had lived with him, he couldn't get ride of the feeling it had invoked.

"I saw an old friend." He muttered.

Sara wrapped her arms around herself and sucked in a breath.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take."

Michael's eyes hardened, "You know it was him all along didn't you?"

Sara nodded, "He made it his personal mission to be my bodyguard."

"You should have told me," Michael stepped away from her, his tone harder then even he expected. He walked back around the island counter and slide into the seat his nephew had vacated.

"Why? I thought he would leave me alone once he knew I was with you."

"Well I guess he decided I was more of a threat then your normal associates. He pretty much threatened me to leave you alone."

Sara sighed, dropped her hands and studied Michael. "I am sorry. He has no right-"

"That's the thing, he thinks he does. Because you know, he was there for you when you actually needed someone. He helped you through everything I couldn't. So when you think of it that way, Sara," Michael looked up at her, "He has every right to calm to love you more."


	17. Chapter 17

Sara stared at Michael for a solid minute in shock. She couldn't believe the words she had just heard. It didn't hit her fully until a moment later, she blinked.

"Michael-" Sara stepped to the counter and placed her hands flat on it. "Don't even think like that. You were on the run. I don't think it would have been benefit for you to take a 'time out' and come sit in court with me."

Michael lifted his eyes to her, his face hard. "He did. And he offered you a place to stay afterwards. He was there for you, Sara. He took care of you when I should have."

"Please," Sara begged softly.

"I'm starting to think he's right Sara. I'm not good for you, I can't help you. All I ever seem to do is cause problems for those I love. With Lincoln, with LJ…with you."

Sara fell into the stool and stared at him, "I'm sorry Paul did this to you. He knew your mental state and he did it on purpose."

"What?" Michael looked up at her.

"Michael, you're an amazing person. You care deeper and stronger then anyone else I've ever known. And the proof is how deeply you're taking this thing with your brother. You couldn't save him from his own demons so you feel it your fault." Sara dropped her eyes and smirked, "Its one of the things I first realized I loved about you. You have this instinctive need to care for everyone around you."

"Sara," he twisted his hands together, "It's not as great as you make it sound. It's not like I go around doing good for every person I come across. The bad things I've done easily out weight the good. You know that."

"Damn Paul," Sara muttered on a sigh. "Next time I see that man-"

"I wish you had told me." He looked up at her.

"I didn't see the point. I thought he was helping me because he was my friend, not because he was going to use it against you someday." Sara answered quickly. "I stayed with him when everything first blew over. I needed a place to live and he wanted to help me."

"He wanted a little more then to be your friend Sara."

Sara exhaled heavily, then shook her head. "Moving on. We got a call from Lincoln."

"Yeah?" Michael couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice. "Everything alright?"

"Fine," Sara smirked, losing some of the tension the previous subject and created. "The only real complaint he had was his yoga teacher was making him bend in ways he didn't think was possible."

Michael snickered and shook his head, "If that's the worst thing he has to deal with I'm beginning to think you made the right decision."

Sara paused, allowing his words to sink in, "Thank you Michael."

"I should be thanking you. You saved him, Sara. I would have ruined him…along with LJ and Myself. But you…god, Sara," Michael moved around the table to face her. His eyes darkened with desires. "You saved us…"

He spent the last hour dealing with the fact that he wasn't the only one in love with this wonderful woman. He had to deal with the concept that unless he fought harder, proved his love more thoroughly-he could lose her. He lifted a hand and let his finger tips brush across her cheek.

The desires sent chills through him, he took another step forward.

"Sara," He moaned her name as he lowered his head and kissed her. Another step brought their hips together, on instant Michael circled his free hand around her body. Holding her snug against him, he brushed his tongue against her lip, silently begging for entrance.

Sara lifted her arms to link behind his neck; she stepped into his hold and smiled.

She pulled away when she finally realized she was breathless. Michael let her ease from his hold then smiled. "Poor LJ." He grinned at the locked down.

"Why?" Sara asked, frowning in confusion.

Michael smiled again, he lifted a hand and brushed a thumb over her flushed cheeks. "Sweetie, you were moaning almost as loud as I was."

"Ahh…" Sara took a deep breath. Her eyes met Michael's. She pressed a soft kiss to his tender mouth then moved back an inch. "Let's continue this somewhere he won't here then."

Michael stayed silent as Sara linked their fingers together and lead him out of the still dirty kitchen, past LJ's room and into his room. She closed the door with a quiet click then smiled at him.

Michael moved back toward her, cupping her face in his hands. "Sara, I don't want this to be rushed…this needs to be…"

Before he could even finish Sara pressed their mouths together…officially shutting him up the best way she knew how.

They laid in his bed, the sheets gathered at their waists. Sara laid against Michael's body, her head propped up by her hand, she stared at the maze of tattoos on his body. Her index finger tracing, running across scares that had healed over the dark markings. Whenever she felt the scares, Sara would lower her head and press a soft kiss to each.

Michael had his hand against the back of her neck, his thumb drawing circles at the base of her neck. Smiling lazily each time she kissed him.

After a moment Sara dropped her head to cover his heart and sighed. She draped her arm over his chest and grinned, he let his arm fall over her shoulder and tucked her security against his body.

"You never told me about Paul."

Sara felt her entire body tighten. "Michael," she groaned. "I already did."

Michael stared hard at his ceiling, he couldn't erase the man's words from his mind. Even now. Especially now, after everything they'd been through they finally made it there together. He needed to know she was as much his as he was hers.

"Not how you feel-felt-about him." He muttered.

Sara tilted her head toward him, her eyes hard but caring. "Michael, do we have to do this now?"

Michael dropped his eyes to look at her, "My feelings haven't changed Sara. Not since the first moment I realized I loved you. But I need to know if my mistakes drove you to him, I need to know that I have more than a chance with you."

Sara stared at him, surprised and confused. "I-"

"I know what he's been telling you…I know that's it all true. I wasn't there when you needed me. I left you when you needed me most, that I choose Lincoln and LJ over you."

Without realizing it, Michael's grip on her tightened as his voice weakened.

"Is this what this is about? Making sure I love you more?" Sara gasped. Attempting to pry herself off him.

Michael instantly tightened his grip, simply holding her to him. He sat up with her.

"God! No, Sara!" He gasped, then sucked in a breath, "No, no." he pressed his forehead against hers. "Sara, I'm scared. I need you to know how I feel about you. I…I can't imagine losing you again…"

Sara sighed and allowed him to hold her. Why was she surprised? Michael Scofield wasn't trying to lay claim…he was trying to convince her never to leave.

"Sara I've made so many mistakes. But the one that keeps coming back to me is that from the moment I met you I should have abandoned the whole damn thing and ran away with you. I should have taken you with us…I should have done more for you." He spoke in a rush, his words clashing together in a spew of emotion. "I spent so much time without you that I know now how much I need you." Michael lowered his head to her shoulder, "I'm sorry-"

"Michael, stop." Sara leaned her head against his and began stroking a hand up his arm. "Michael I've been in love with you since…"she smirked, "Well for longer then I should probably admit. I've known this entire time that no one, no one, can compare to you. So I didn't even bother to try. I knew it and so did Paul."

Michael lifted his head from her body and met her eyes. "He's a jerk Sara…and I-"

"He's a jerk and he's got nothing to do with us. And to be completely honest with you Michael, I'm not entirely pleased that you brought up another man right after we just had sex for the first time." Sara laughed and the seriousness of his expression. "It's not really encouraging me to-"

Her laugh was cut off as Michael captured her mouth again, without asking for permission he dove into her, pressing her naked body against his. Sara moulded herself to him and allowed his hands to roam her body, causing her to shiver from it.

His lips and body still a hundred percent on her Michael reached to the nightstand, his hand fumbling with the drawer just as a loud pounding broke their moment.

"Sara? Uncle Mike? You guys done yet? We still haven't got dinner ready and I'm hungry." LJ called, the last part of his call used in such a whine it even made him grin.

The couple froze, Sara instantly reached for the blanket to wrap around herself. Michael groaned and abandoned his searching through the stand.

"Yo!! Come on guys, I'm hungry and after all that so are you!!" LJ called again, smiling and fighting against laughter.

Sara's face fell, she looked up at Michael. "I swear to god, that kid lives to embarrass me."

Michael shook his head as he reached for her shirt. "Come on, he won't leave us alone until we feed him."

Sara secured the blanket around her then added Michael in finding their clothes. Two minutes later they could hear LJ in the kitchen, either attempting to clean the dishes or just slamming them together.

Sara stood, fully clothed, surprised with herself and how comfortable it all felt. It wasn't awkward or weird. It was like she'd finally fit into the puzzle, here with Michael.

"Sara," he reached out and linked their fingers together, "I meant what I said about letting you go." His eyes darkened and his voice grew husky, "If you ever want to leave…move on with your life without me. I'll let you…but I want you to know I never want you to."

Sara smiled then sighed, losing a bit of her smile, "For now…can we just take it one step at time. Just…we can just keep going slow. I don't want to leave you, Michael, but I don't want to push things along…"

He nodded, "One thing at a time."

Sara agreed with a nod, "And right now we'd better feed LJ before he destroys what's left of your kitchen."

Michael laughed then walked toward the door, still holding her hand. Sara tugged him back toward her before he opened the door completely.

"I love you Michael,"

"I love you too, Sara." He whispered back, bending down to kiss her lightly.

"FOOOD!" LJ's voice screamed from the kitchen, right before a loud crash of glass and metals filled the apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

When Michael woke it was to the sound of a crying beside him. He turned sideways, coming face to face with Sara. She was laying on her side facing him with tears streaming down her face.

Michael didn't bother to make sure she was awake as he slid his arms around her body and pulled her against him. "Are you alright?"

Sara blinked herself awake, "Oh…It was a bad dream. I just need-" she lifted a hand to wipe away the tears. 

"What? What do you need? Just name it, Sara." Michael tightened his arms around her. 

Sara laid her head on his chest, "I just need you to stay here, just for a few more minutes."

Michael kissed her forehead, "Nightmares?" he asked softly. 

"Nightmares." Sara repeated heavily, closing her eyes and willing herself to forget.

An hour later Sara walked into the kitchen, she hit the switch for the coffee then sighed. 

If it was one thing she'd learn from the full month she'd spent living with Michael and LJ, it was that food cured everything. And food was the reason for most problems….at lest in LJ's case. Unless he was feed thoroughly in the morning he would groan and complain. And when he was sufficiently fed all was well. 

"What time do ya get off work tonight Uncle Mike?" LJ asked walking into the kitchen.

Michael looked up from his place at the table where he sat with the paper laid out before him. "My meetings going to run a little late so I won't be able to pick you up."

"I'll do it. I only have to be at the clinic for a few hours today." Sara said over her shoulder as she placed two plates before both men. 

"Sweet." LJ bit into his eggs, swallowed the looked up at Sara. "Do you think we could hit the video rental store on our way back."

"Oh come on!" Sara groaned, sitting beside Michael. "You've already got five movies from the other day."

"I already watched them." LJ said slowly.

Michael blinked, "You've only had them a day and a half. When did you watch them all?"

"Well…I watched the one with you guys…then I stayed up last night." LJ admitted, looking back down to his plate.

"On a school night," Sara said slowly, "No wonder you look half dead from exhaustion."

"LJ…"Michael started.

"I know, I know…but I haven't been sleeping lately." LJ sighed, "I don't like to just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling."

"Count sheep." Sara offered with a smirk.

LJ stuck his tongue out at her, "Not funny."

Michael took another sip from his coffee then set it back on the table. "No more movies until next week."

"Oh, come on guys!" LJ whined.

"Your Uncle's right LJ. You need your sleep!" Sara backed Michael up quickly.

"Whatever," LJ sighed, stabbing bacon onto his fork.

Sara turned sideways to Michael, "We'll wait to have dinner with you,"

"I'm hoping I won't be there past seven but I can't be sure with these investors." Michael said apologictily. "I'll call you before I leave the office."

Sara nodded, she started to say something when the phone gave a loud shirk. 

She stood up, walked toward the counter and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sara."

Sara's face broke into a bright smile, she looked behind her toward LJ and Michael. She pressed a man over the phone, "It's Lincoln!"

LJ jumped from his seat, "Hey Dad!" He yelled as Sara uncovered the phone.

"Hey kid," Lincoln calls from the other end.

"How are you doing?" Sara asked, pushing the phone between her and LJ so they can both hear his answer.

"I'm good. This places sucks…I thought you said you were sending me to rehab…not some hippy camp. This place is crazy, we're only allowed to have meat twice a week. They make us drink so much water I'm pissing all the time. And did I mention the goddman yoga?"

LJ snort a laugh, "So you're surviving alright then?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but when I get back Sara's gonna a short life." Lincoln threatened lightly.

Sara laughed, "Oh come on, don't be mad…think positive Lincoln!"

"I can and will come though this phone and slap you Sara!" Lincoln growled, both his son and Sara could hear the smile on his face. "But anyways-I just wanted to let you guys know that we can have visitors now."

"Really?" LJ asked excitedly.

"I know you have to go to school today but I figured maybe afterwards-" Lincoln started.

"Screw school! We can go right now!" LJ cried happily into the phone.

Sara rolled her eyes, "I don't think so. Your English test is today and I have to work until Two-thirty."

"Maybe you all could come up afterwards then?" Lincoln asked.

Before Sara could answer she heard Michael give a hissed curse. She turned sideways to watch him swallow the last of his coffee then stand, shoving the paper he was reading under his arm. He looked up and met her eyes. 

"I have to go, I'm going to be late."

Sara nodded, "Of course.

Michael stepped forward, cupped the back of her head and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you guys tonight. LJ listen to Sara!"

"Is Michael there?" Lincoln asked after a long moment.

Sara looked sideways at LJ as Michael gave a brief wave and closed the door behind him.

"Um…no he just took off. He had a important meeting today." LJ answered his father.

Another long silence fill the room, "He's still mad at me eh?"

"Lincoln-" Sara started.

"Don't worry, Sara. I know my brother. He loves me and misses me, but he's still mad as hell at me." Lincoln muttered. 

"Anyways, how about I pick LJ up from school and head right over?" Sara offered, giving LJ a smile. "It's an hour and a half drive but we can make it. Spend a few hours then head back."

"Sounds great," Lincoln agreed.

"Yeah?" Sara poked LJ. "Good?"

LJ nodded, then leaned forward, "Anything you need Dad?"

"Just to see you." 

"I can't wait! We'll be there soon dad!" LJ smiled, nearly shouting in the phone.

A muffled voice made both LJ and Sara pause. 

"Hey guys, listen I gotta get going…it's tofu sandwiches time. So I'll see you later." 

Sara smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye Dad," LJ called.

They both stood frozen as the dial tone filled the room. After a moment Sara dropped the phone and turned to LJ, "Finish your breakfast then we have to get going."

LJ nodded and fell into the chair opiate hers. He shoved a mix of eggs and bacon into his mouth then swallowed and looked up at her. His excitement and pleasure at seeing his father gone from his face.

"If Uncle Mike's still mad at Dad what are we going to do when Dad gets out?"

Sara blinked at how small his voice sounded. It was full of more stress and anxiety someone twice his age had. 

"We'll deal with that when we get there." Sara offered weakly.

"Is Uncle Mike going to make us move out?" LJ asked, staring at her.

Sara sighed. "LJ…I don't know what's going to happen. I do know that your Uncle loves you and there's no way he's going to kick you out. As for your father…" She trailed off.

LJ dropped his head, "That's what I'm really worried about. Dad and Uncle Mike. What's gonna happen between them?"

"I don't know." Sara muttered.

"What are we gonna do then?" LJ stared at her. "We have to do something!"

"I know…but," Sara took a sip of her coffee, "They need to work this out themselves."

LJ fell silent. Sara stared at him, feeling the same anxiety.

"Come on, finish up. We've got to get going."

Silently LJ shoved the last of his breakfast into his mouth then stood and left her alone.

When Lincoln saw his son for the firs time in three weeks that he'd been at the center, he smiled, jumped from his seat and grabbed in son.

Sara smirked, watching the reunion. Lincoln squeezed his son in a bear hug and pounded his back.

"It's good to see you, kid. You've gotten taller. What are they feeding you?" 

LJ gripped his father's shirt, "The normal stuff…You look good dad." 

Lincoln took a step back but kept his hands on LJ's arms. "Thanks, kid."

Sara stepped forward, "Hi Lincoln."

Lincoln dropped his hands from LJ and stepped forward to give Sara a gentle hug.

"Hey Sara." He hugged her tightly then stepped back to looked at them both. "Good it's good to see you guys. How's everything going?"

"Fine," LJ answered, "How's everything here?"

Lincoln motioned for them to sit on the small couch opposite his chair. 

"It's ok. I'm bored but other then that….I'm surviving."

"Good," Sara nodded, "But you know there are TVs and a game room for you downstairs."

Lincoln leaned back in his chair, "Oh I know. But I refuse to watch gardening show and I don't view play air hockey a game. This place is for pansies."

Sara rolled her eyes but shared a smile with LJ.

"Actually…"Lincoln leaned forward, "LJ…how much do you love me?"

LJ shot a worried looked toward Sara, "A lot…what do you want."

"I promised I wouldn't drink here…." Lincoln dropped his voice to a whisper, "But I never said anything about sugar. I'll give you fifty bucks if you get me some candy."

Sara laughed, "You've got to be kidding! You're going to ask your son to smuggle you in candy?"

LJ smiled, "Hey it's better then booze."

"I think that's the whole point," Lincoln looked around him suspiciously. "They deprive you of normal foods so you completely forget about alcoholic and you just want a chocolate and meat."

LJ stood, "Ya know I got a chocolate bar in my backpack, I'll be right back."

"Good boy." Lincoln grinned.

Sara waited until LJ had left the visiting room to lean forward. "How are you, Lincoln?"

The older man sighed, "It's hard."

Sara nodded, "I know. But you look good."

"Thanks," Lincoln rubbed a hand over his head, "I feel like shit. My body's detoxing…but it's hard."

"One step at a time. Remember you don't have to do this all at once." Sara offered gently.

Lincoln nodded, "I don't wanna talk about me. How's Michael and LJ…really?"

Sara linked her hands together and sighed, "Their doing alright. LJ's a little messed up with you being gone again. He hasn't been sleeping much, but I've been keeping him busy during the day and I think it's helping."

"And Michael?"

Sara looked up, meeting Lincoln's sad eyes. "Michael is Michael."

"I didn't mean what I said, Sara. When I was drunk. I started to remember some stuff while I've been in here." Lincoln admitted carefully, "Just because Michael didn't go to therapy doesn't mean anything. He was working so hard to get LJ and mine lives back in order he didn't care about himself. In true Michael fashion-"

"Lincoln-" Sara tired.

"Sara, I'm sorry I hit you…I'm sorry I insulted you by using you to hurt Michael. I'm sorry I'm this way-"

"Lincoln stop," Sara lifted a hand. "Thank you for the apology but I'm not the one who really needs to hear you say that."

Lincoln dropped his eyes to his feet. "I know,"

Sara stood, "How about I give you some time with LJ."

"Thanks," Lincoln got to his feet and stepped around the coffee table to stand in front of her. "I do want to tell you something though. Because no matter what I'm his big brother and I need to look out for him however I can."

Sara swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Ok."

"He loves you." Lincoln stated. "A lot."

Sara smiled, "I know."

Lincoln blinked, "You do?"

"We…" Sara could feel her cheeks burning. "We worked things out."

"Ahhh," Lincoln grinned down at her. "I see…well..um good for you." Lincoln leaned forward so he could whisper to her, "I have a tiny confession….I kinda threw woman at him."

"What do you mean?" Sara whispered back, amused by his pretend guilt.

"I went out to bars, told women I was Michael Scofield, and gave them his number. He actually had to change his phone number because of all the calls he was getting looking for hook ups with the great mastermind Michael Scofield."

Sara's hand flew to her mouth to cover a smile, "You're kidding."

"Nope." Lincoln leaned in until his shoulder bumped hers. "I kept throwing as many woman as I could find at him hoping he'd get over you. I figured you were gone for good…" Lincoln dropped his eyes to the ground, some of the humor vanishing from his voice. "I didn't think you would give him another shot and I wanted him to move on."

Sara bit her lip, she didn't know what to say. What could she have? She lifted a hand and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "It's Ok, Lincoln. It's over and done."

"And you're back…you're together and rest of will work it's self out." Lincoln grinned. 

Sara rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll go get LJ."

Michael looked up from the table and his papers when Sara and LJ walked in. 

Sara dropped her purse on the counter while LJ waved a wry hand toward his uncle then stumbled toward his room.

Michael stood and took a step toward Sara. "You guys are home later then I thought?"

"Lincoln convinced us to stay with him for dinner." Sara smirked then sighed dramatically. "Remind me never to watch your brother eat again."

"LJ had a good time?" Michael stepped a foot closer and lifted a hand to rub her arm.

"Are you kidding? That kid is so much like his father it's not funny. They ordered the same thing and eat it in the exact same way. Like animals. I spent the entire drive back telling him how he should start taking manner lessons from you." Sara smiled.

Michael grinned, he opened his mouth to express how much he would have liked to have been there, then fell silent. It was his own fault he wasn't. 

"Thanks for doing this." He said instead, giving her a bright grateful smile.

"You're welcome. How was work?"

"Good. Fine." Michael shrugged. "Ready for bed?"

Sara nodded happily, dropping her hand to link with his. She let their fingers intertwine as they started toward the bedroom. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Hmm." Sara muttered to herself two weeks later.

LJ look up from his snack, a schoolbook propped open before him. "What?"

"I had contact a relastate agent a few weeks ago…. just wondering why I never heard back from them." Sara looked between the phone and her cell phone.

LJ studied her for a long moment. "What? You planning on moving out? Does Uncle Mike know?"

"No…no nothing like that," Sara rolled her eyes at him but gave him a gentle smile. "I'm just surprised they haven't contacted me."

"Maybe they forgot." LJ muttered, shrugging helplessly and dropping his head back to his book.

Sara rolled her eyes, "You obviously don't know relastate agents. Their animals…. They never give up when they know you're interested, it's the only way they make money."

"Well it doesn't matter anyways so just forget it." LJ shrugged, looking back down at the school book before him.

"LJ…" Sara stopped, froze then eyed the young boy. "Wait just a second there, young man. I know that tone. What have you done?"

"Why do you just assume I've done something? Why does it have to be me? I never do anything but I'm always the one-" LJ rambled hurriedly.

"Oh don't try that with me…mister…I know that look! What have you done?" Sara accused.

"I um…look it wasn't that big of a deal." LJ started with a deep breathe. "But I caught a call from the dude you hired to find you an apartment and told him to piss off."

"LJ! Why would you do that?" Sara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey it wasn't just me! Uncle Mike told me a few weeks back that he ignored the guy too." LJ pointed out quickly then dropped his eyes and started in more of a sedated tone, "It's nothing bad Sara, and we just don't want you to leave."

"That's not the point LJ."

"You know sometimes I think you don't realize how much you mean to us. I mean….I've never met you before a month ago but you're already making me feel like I have my mom back. And that's just me. I've seen Uncle Mike change so much since you've got back. But you don't see it…and if you leave everything will fall back apart. Dad will leave therapy before he's ready and then go back to drinking…"

"LJ…it's Ok." Sara watched as LJ started to fall apart, all humor and happiness vanishing at the mere thought of what could come.

"No it ain't. I'm serious Sara. We need you. Somewhere along the way you became part of the family and we need you." LJ finished, looking at her as his eyes swelled with tears.

Sara moved off her seat and slide her arms awkwardly around LJ. "Come here kid." LJ didn't have to be told twice. Instantly he lifted his arms and wrapped around her waist, burring his head into her stomach. Sara took a deep breath as she placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. She heard him sniffle, and knew he was seconds away from feeling self-consciences. "Oh and LJ." She waited until he lifted his head to continue. "I'm still gonna kick your ass for not telling me about the relastate agent."

LJ smiled, tears vanished with the same speed as they were created. "Yeah sure whatever. Just keep thinking that."

Sara smirked and ruffled his hair. "Punk."

Sara had never before been to his office and was swept up in the spectral of it all when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. An attractive young man smiled at her.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

Sara blinked, "I'm looking for Michael Scofield."

The young man's eyes hard and his entire body structure changed from being welcoming and slightly interested to completely closed off.

"For the last time, Mr. Scofield will not give any more interviews or sound clips. Christ don't you people have anything better to do?"

Sara frowned for a moment then smiled when she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh-I' not-"

"Listen…the house down the street from my grandma's burnt down due to unknown circumstances why don't I give you the address and-"

"I'm Sara Tancredi. I'm a personal friend of Michael's. If you tell him I'm here I'm sure he'll be alright with it." She said evenly, giving him a smile.

For a moment Sara was sure she could hear the bell ding in his head. Then his eyes flickered and he was smiling and reaching out to shake her hand.

"Oh my god. What an honor. I've heard so much about you-and not just because of …well you know what. But Michael talks about you all the time. It was a little annoying at first but now I see why he does. You're a total babe." The man blushed at himself but kept going, "You're so-"

"Do you think Michael's available to see me?" Sara cut him off.

He blinked then looked around. "Sure…yeah…of course. Follow me."

Sara fell into step behind him, admiring the tall ceilings and newer offices they passed.

Her guide stopped short in front of a farmed blueprint of a children's hospital.

"You might like this," he gestured to the frame.

Sara stepped closer; studying it then frowned in confusion. "Why's that?"

Without saying a word he pointed to words printed in Michael's designer handwriting at the bottom of the page.

'In memorial of Frank Tancredi, a good governor, a great man, and an even better father.'

Sara gasped, a hand flying to cover her mouth. She felt tears prickle her eyes as she gasped again for air.

"You Ok?" the man asked softly.

Sara nodded. "Yeah,"

She tore her eyes off the picture and waved for the man to continue leading her to Michael. Within seconds she was lead to a stop in front of a huge office, with a massive steel desk set before large windows looking out at the city. The entire room was so spectacle she almost missed the man standing bent over the desk.

Hearing his assistant arrive Michael lifted his head, and then smiled.

"Sara!" Michael smiled, stepping away from his desk, he was thrilled to see her…it was amazing to be able to have her just drop by…and just like that another thought hit him. What was wrong? And in that same instant his happiness was replaced with panic. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Sara recognized the panic, understood it. And forced herself, for now, to ignore it. "Yeah, everyone's fine…I just wanted to see you."

"Thanks for bringing her over, Adam. That'll be all for now." Michael started toward her, moving around his desk.

Adam smiled, and started backing out of the room. "Of course sir. It was awesome to meet you Ms. Tancredi."

"He seems to have taken a liking to you." Michael muttered as he stepped before her, making sure the door had been closed at his assistant's retreat.

Sara shrugged, crossed her arms over her chest and summoned a fake frown.

"Yeah, so LJ and I had a talk this morning."

"He told you didn't he?" Michael smirked.

"About how you've been sabotaging my attempts at finding my own place." Sara glared, making sure to give him the best evil eye she could muster up. "Yeah, he mentioned it."

Michael forced himself not to laugh, "I'm so taking away his videogames."

"Go ahead, I'll just give them back." Sara threw back, losing a bit of her 'anger' at the humor written all over Michael.

"How mad are you?" Michael asked meekly, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Sara smiled, moving a step toward him, "Well if you tell me you'll take an early dinner and take me somewhere nice…maybe I won't be so mad."

Michael smiled back, leaning down he pressed a quick kiss to her lips then reached for his coat. ""Sounds like an deal."

"Adam?!" He called the younger man, opening the door and leading them both out. "You're in charge while I'm out."

"Have fun, Mr. Scofield. Ms. Tandcredi." He nodded toward them both, from his desk just outside the door.

Sara smiled, slipped her arm through Michael's and lead him away from the office. When they reached the farmed photo she had noticed on the way in she paused. Leaning over and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you." She muttered.

Michael smiled but said nothing. What was left to say?

When they reached the restaurant it was packed. Sara insisted they'd never get a seat but the moment they walked through the door a waiter rushed toward them.

"Mr. Scofield! What a pleasure to see you sir! I'll take you to your seats." The waiter smile, extending a hand toward the darken hall.

"Nice place. I almost feel bad for making eat LJ meatloaf." Sara whispered to Michael as they made their way to the table.

"Don't be…otherwise he'd be having cold pizza and crackers." Michael muttered back.

"It's burnt. The meatloaf…it was an accident." Sara continued.

Michael glanced down at her, "Ok…so feel a little sorry for him, but not enough to make us go home."

"Nay-we'll bring him leftovers." Sara threw back quickly.

"Sounds like a plan." Michael agreed just as they waiter reached their table. He briefly took their drink orders then allowed them to settle in.

"This is just wonderful Michael, I haven't been to a place like this in years." Sara said looking around.

Michael instantly frowned, eyes dropping to the napkin he was settling over his lap. "This is what I wanted for us. This is what I've always wanted for us."

Sara followed his train of thought and knew she had to stop him. "Michael-please don't. This is where we are now. Please-"

"Fine."

Sara frowned, reaching across the table to hold his hand. "I'm sorry. I don't mean that- I just want us to enjoy what we have. We spend so much time thinking about something that isn't us."

Michael grasp her hand and forced a smile. "You're right."

"Always nice to hear." Sara smirked. "You've been here before?"

"Um yeah," Michael looked around, embarrassed.

Sara smiled, slowly closed the menu then laid it at the edge of the table. "Then you can order for me."

Michael smiled back and waved a waiter over. Sara watched as Michael ordered their food in perfect French, smiling at the waiter.

"I didn't know you knew French." Sara said when the water excused himself.

Michael shrugged a shoulder bashfully. "Only enough to order a meal."

"So…"

Michael frowned. "So what?"

"Well I didn't want to start our date off by telling you this but I want to tell you before we get home. LJ doesn't need any more problems."

"What?" Michael hissed.

"Lincoln's going to be let out in a few weeks."

"What?" he leaned across the table, "Why?"

"Because according to the on site staff they think he's doing wonderful. And in his defense he really just needs his family and some stability."

"What is wrong with these people? Didn't you mention he's a danger to his family." Michael snapped, eyes suddenly darken then normal.

"No." Sara replied coolly. "Because he isn't. You're pissed off over a stupid mistake. I've made far worse ones when I was drinking."

"Sara he threw a lamp at Jane. He hit you. He failed LJ….what more does he have to do to make you people believe-"

"Believe what?" Sara threw back, "Believe he's a lost cause. That he's not worth the trouble. If you believed that Michael, you would have given up on him before you lost two toes."

"Sara…" Michael started.

"No." Sara shook her head. "This is how it's going to work. You're brother's coming back in a few days…and we're all going to be there for him."

Michael leaned back in his chair and studied her. "So you're not going anywhere?"

Sara smiled, "Nope. I'm staying. Plus I don't have anywhere to go thanks to you,"

Michael leaned across the table and captured her hand that rested by her plate. Pressing a gentle kiss to the skin he smiled, "Ok. We…" he closed his eyes and rested a cheek against her hand. "We can do this."

"Together." Sara whispered.


End file.
